une vie de loup-garou
by xega
Summary: Mon nom est Alicia Smith et je suis là pour aider mon alpha dans ses choix. Elle se nomme Emily Prentiss et elle doit trouver un nouveau mâle alpha au plus vite. Si je vous apprenais qu'elle a choisi son patron malgré elle, l'agent spécial Aaron Hotchner. Je vous assure que ça va pas être de la tarte cette histoire. Surtout pour cacher à une bande de profiler sa véritable identité
1. Chapter 1

Si, je vous disais que les loups-garous et les vampires existent, vous me diriez que ces des conneries, que c'est seulement dans les films. Eh bien, je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

Je m'appelle Alicia Smith et je suis une adolescente tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mis à part le fait que je me transforme en loup les nuits de pleine lune. Je suis arrivé en Virginie, il y a seulement quelques mois, je suis orpheline, je sais que je ne vais pas tirer la petite larme de vos yeux avec mon histoire, mais je plante juste le décor pour que vous puissiez comprendre comment je suis rentrée dans la meute d'Emily Prentiss.

Donc, je reprends pour mon arrivé en Virginie, je suis une fille de New-York qui a fui car elle a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, je sais, c'est le truc classique et on se dit que cela ne va jamais nous arriver. Mais quand ça vous tombe dessus, je peux vous dire que c'est pas la joie. Alors, j'ai fui car j'avais perdu ma meute et que j'étais trop faible pour survivre toute seule. Je vivais dans la rue et c'est là que je suis tombé sur elle, Emily Prentiss, elle est agent fédéral et profiler dans une unité d'analyse comportementale. Elle m'a trouvé errante dans la rue, elle a senti le loup en moi, j'ai tenté de m'échapper, mais je me suis fait avoir par un autre loup qui me poursuivait. Pris au piège dans une ruelle, j'ai tenté de me battre, mais Adam était celui qu'on envoyait pour chasser ceux qui désobéissait, sous sa forme de loup, il faisait plus de 2,50 mètre de long et pesé 150 kg, vous voyez le genre ?

Je me trouvais dans un piteux état, je ne faisais pas le poids même sous ma forme canine, avec mon 2 mètre de long et mes 90 kg. Alors que je pensais mourir dans cette ruelle comme une chienne abandonné, elle est apparue et à tuer Adam avec une facilité qui m'a fait peur.

\- Ne crains rien, il ne te fera plus de mal. Dit-elle

Bien sûr, je me suis reculé contre le mur, même en louve, elle était plus imposante que moi. D'une part par sa prestance et de l'autre par le pouvoir qu'elle dégageait, j'ai alors compris qu'elle devait être la femelle alpha de la meute locale. Ah, oui petite précision, lorsque nous sommes sous notre forme lupin, nous pouvons communiquer par télépathie, je sais c'est dingue mais c'est la vérité. Bon, revenons au moment présent, je suis blessée devant une alpha qui vient de me sauver la vie, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Ça va aller ? demande-t-elle inquiète que je ne parle toujours pas.

\- Oui, enfin je crois. Vous êtes qui ? demandais-je avec un franc parler qui me fait honte des fois

\- Je m'appelle Emily, tu peux me suivre. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Qu'est- ce que tu fais toute seule sans tes parents ?

Ils sont morts.

Elle tourne alors la tête vers moi surprise, euh oui, même les loups peuvent faire de drôle de trucs. Comme je n'ai pas le choix, je la suis dans la ville. On se fait les plus discrète possible, parce que des loups dans une ville, ça fait pas bon ménage croyez moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Ça c'est terminé avec le déménagement en vitesse avec ma fille pour New-York justement. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle redevient humaine devant moi, mais je détourne le regard pudiquement. Elle sourit mais ne dis rien, je comprends alors qu'on doit être prêt d'un endroit qu'elle connaît. Elle sonne une fois à la porte, j'entends la voix d'une autre femme.

\- Emily, mais où est ce que tu as encore été trainé ?

\- Ouvre-moi, Pénélope, c'est urgent !

Le son caractéristique des portes d'immeuble se fait entendre, je boite jusqu'à la porte, je vous avais dit que j'étais blessé, il faut bien que je le montre. Une femme blonde, habillé de toute les couleurs arrive dans le couloirs avec une couverture qu'elle mets sur ma sauveuse. Quand elle me voit, elle se tourne alors vers Emily.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ? elle est blessé, vite venez dans mon appartement !

Je grogne un peu

\- Ça va aller, calme toi. Pénélope est une amie, elle fait partie de ma meute.

Mais toujours pas convaincue, je reste derrière en mettant du sang sur la couverture. Je décide de la suivre, après tout, elle m'a sauvé la vie et m'a débarrassé d'Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, bon voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je sais que c'est un peu inégale pour la quantité, mais ce sont des idées qui me viennent sur le coup. j'espère que ça vous plaît. Je plante le décor pour Alicia qui va entre dans la vie de Prentiss et des autres membres de l'équipe. Le rapprochement avec Hotch se fera plus tard. Vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires, cela me ferais plaisir :)**

* * *

L'appartement est bien le reflet de la propriétaire, je ne dis pas ça pour critiquer, mais toute ses couleurs me donnent mal à la tête. J'analyse un peu l'environnement, après tout ça fait des mois que je suis dans la rue, j'ai appris à survivre.

\- Pénélope, je sais que c'est un peu inattendu, mais je l'ai trouvé dans la rue entrain de se faire attaquer. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Elle n'a pas de meute et ses parents sont morts si j'ai bien compris.

\- Emily en tant que femelle alpha de notre meute, je te respecte mais qui va s'occuper d'elle ?

Elles se tournent alors vers moi, je me sens ridicule dans cette situation.

\- Tu sais, tu peux redevenir humaine, on ne va pas te manger. Dit Emily sur un ton qui me dit que ça devait être une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- D'accord, mais tournez-vous. Dis-je sur la défensive.

Elles se tournent sans discuter, la transformation coûte en énergie, mais pour les loups puissants comme les alphas ça ne pose généralement pas de problème. Mon père était un alpha, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris, quand ils sont mort, je n'avais pas d'endroit où vivre, ma famille avait rejeté mes parents à cause de notre condition. Voilà pourquoi nous avons déménagé plusieurs fois.

Je redeviens une adolescente, enfin une jeune adulte. Je saisie la couverture qu'il y a sur le canapé et m'enroule dedans.

\- C'est bon. Dis-je un peu renfrognée

Elles me regardent, et se regardent entre elles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, rien. Va mettre quelque chose, que je puisse te soigner avant que les blessures ne s'infectent en guérissant. Dit Emily

Il y a des habits que je ne mets plus dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Ajoute Pénélope pendant que je me promène dans l'appartement avec rien qu'une couverture autour de moi.

Croyez- moi, j'ai bien envie de partir d'ici, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais après ? Je ne veux pas risquer que l'accident de ce matin se reproduise. Je prends les fringues et je m'habille enfin je mets plutôt les sous-vêtements. Je reviens dans la cuisine, elles sont dans une discussion mouvementée, grâce à nos supers sens développé, je peux entendre ce qu'elles racontent.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ? Mickaël doit d'abord être d'accord. Dit Pénélope un peu affolé

\- Je suis sa compagne, il va accepter et je ne peux pas la laisser errer dans la ville, à la première occasion, elle va se faire tuer.

Elle prend une pause dans sa tirade.

\- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Dit-elle avec un regard compatissant vers moi.

J'avance vers elles un peu renfrognée, je déteste qu'on parle de moi quand je ne suis pas là.

\- Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule…. EH !

Pénélope vient de me pousser sur le canapé et me saisit la jambe avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, je sais ça craint. J'essaie de me tirer de là, mais elle a une forte poigne, je ne peux pas retirer ma jambe.

\- Calme-toi petit cœur, je vais désinfecter la plaie. Enfin les plaies que tu as sur le corps.

\- Je m'appelle Alicia et pas petit cœur !

Je vois qu'Emily sourit, le téléphone sonne. Je signale toujours qu'elle est nue sous une couverture elle aussi, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne veux surtout pas le faire remarquer. Je grogne légèrement lorsque Pénélope passe le désinfectant.

\- Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien ! dis-je tout haut bien sûr.

Emily décroche sur ma phrase bien sûr.

\- Non Hotch, tout va bien ici. Juste une amie qui s'est mal en tombant dans les escaliers.

Je grogne encore plus fort. Pénélope me fait signe de ce taire.

\- Oui Hotch, non ce n'est rien. Je suis dans le hall d'entrée de son immeuble, il y avait un chien c'est tout. Dit-elle en essayant désespérément de changer de sujet.

La conversation continue pendant quelques minutes et je vois dans le langage corporel d'Emily qu'elle devient de plus en plus agité.

\- C'est qui ? demandais-je à Pénélope

\- C'est notre patron. Répond-t-elle

\- Elle continue de désinfecter mes plaies, alors que j'allais encore crié, elle fourre un bout de tissus dans ma bouche.

\- Aie ! mfffhh….

\- Chut !

Je le retire et lui lance un regard noir.

\- C'est l'alpha de la meute ? dis-je tout bas

\- Non, c'est juste notre patron au FBI, je pense qu'on a une affaire et qu'on va devoir y aller. Explique-t-elle

Emily raccroche et se tourne alors vers nous, Pénélope vient de finir de soigner mes blessures. Je vais vous apprendre un truc, étant une métamorphe, je peux guérir plus vite que les humains, il suffit juste de soigner les blessures quand elles sont graves.

\- Tu as raison Pénélope, Hotch veut tout le monde au bureau dans moins de 10 minutes. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour aller me changer avant d'y aller.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi ? demandais-je en toute innocence bien entendu.

\- Tu vas rester ici, le temps que je sache de quoi il en retourne. Il se pourrait que je parte dans la soirée mais Pénélope va pouvoir s'occuper de toi. Répond Emily

\- Mais ?... Bon d'accord. Accepte cette dernière.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ma future alpha sort de l'appartement en petite tenue, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je me tourne alors vers Pénélope qui se trouve dans sa cuisine, pour prendre quelques truc à manger je pense, mais elle me les poses sur la table.

\- Je serais de retour ce soir. Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux mais ne touche pas à mon ordinateur. Dit-elle sur un ton qui se veut autoritaire mais je vois qu'elle n'est pas convaincue elle-même.

\- D'accord. Dis-je en me résignant.

\- Gentille fille. dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Pénélope… dis-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je déteste les surnoms.

\- Oui, pardon. Bon, je vais y aller. Si je suis en retard le patron va me tuer.

Elle sort, elle aussi de l'appartement sans me jeter un regard. Voilà, je suis de nouveau seule et dans une maison que je ne connais pas. Les heures passent, mes blessures sont presque guéries, je suis allongée sur le canapé en regardant la télé. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans une situation comme celle-là. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis endormie, le contre coup de la fatigue je suppose. Je suis réveillé par Pénélope qui me touche doucement l'épaule.

\- Petit cœur, il faut se réveiller. Dit-elle

\- Encore, une minute maman. Dis-je étant encore à moitié endormie, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est autre chose que je vois et je fais un bond sur le côté, loin de Pénélope.

\- Tout doux, c'est moi Alicia.

Tout me revient en mémoire, je regarde le sol un peu honteuse d'avoir réagi comme cela.

\- Emily est partie en voyage pour une affaire, elle ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours.

\- Mais ... tentais-je de dire

C'est un agent fédéral et elle est partie pour arrêter un tueur. Ne t'inquiète pas mes amis sont les meilleurs dans leurs domaines.

Je ne dis rien, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me laisser seule.

\- Allons Alicia, elle va revenir et elle te présentera au reste de la meute.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire toi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est la compagne de Mickaël et il décide de tout ce qui est bon pour nous. Tu sais, la plupart d'entre nous vivent dans une maison au fond des bois, je sais que ça fait cliché, mais ils n'ont pas de maison. Ils ont trouvé refuge grâce à Mickaël, mais il a toujours un peu de mal à faire confiance aux gens, c'est pour cela qu'Emily veut que j'attende avant de t'emmener à la meute. Elle est la seule qui peut le faire accepter facilement quelque chose.

Elle me raconte ce qu'ils font et comment ils vivent en communauté, je l'écoute attentivement, après tout, si je suis accepté, je vais vivre avec eux. Cela me réconforte un peu, je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle veut me poser des questions sur mon passé et pourquoi un loup de mon ancienne meute me pourchassait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde, voilà le troisième chapitre :) j'espère que vous lisez toujours ^^ Si vous voulez laisser votre avis, je suis prête à le lire, surtout si je dois changer des choses. J'ai oublié de préciser comme c'est ma première histoire que les personnages et la série Criminal Minds de m'appartiennent pas. Tous les autres personnages sont issus de moi. :)**

* * *

Les jours passent, et je ne sors pas de chez Pénélope, elle me rapporte de quoi manger et elle me raconte ce qu'elle a fait, j'essaie de la réconforter car ce qu'elle voit lui brise le cœur. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être un boulet, mais elle me fait comprendre que non. 5 jours plus tard, elle rentre toute souriante, en me disant qu'ils sont rentrés et qu'elle doit me conduire chez Emily.

Tu es sûre qu'elle va me conduire voir l'alpha.

Oui, elle va le faire. Quand elle dit quelque chose, elle fait, généralement. Ajoute-t-elle avec un espèce de sourire forcé.

Pénélope ? demandais-je d'un ton suspicieux.

Elle essaie de détourner le regard.

Elle m'a demandé de te conduire auprès de Mickael ce soir, elle nous rejoint à la maison. Avoue-t-elle

Ok, mais pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour finalement en arrivé là.

C'est elle qui décide pas moi.

Je ne réponds pas, je me contente de retourner à ce que je faisais avant qu'elle ne rentre. 2 heures plus tard, elle me dit qu'il faut qu'on y aille. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, je dois plaire à un alpha que je ne connais pas. Nous arrivons sur un petit chemin de terre.

On sort, il ne faut pas que des personnes suivent les traces de pneus de voiture qui mènerait directement à la maison.

D'accord.

A peine sortie, qu'elle se transforme en louve, elle fait plus de 2 mètres de long et fait aussi 2,50 mètres de haut, je sais cela fait grand, mais par pur respect, je ne dirais pas le poids qu'elle fait sinon, je pense qu'elle va me tuer. Et je dois suivre l'exemple. Après plusieurs minutes à courir dans les bois, on arrive devant une maison, un loup brun débarque de nulle part en grognant contre moi, je me mets en position de défense au cas où, mais Pénélope le calme.

Ne la touche pas Tony, ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Cela semble le calmer apparemment, il nous laisse passer. Encore quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes face à deux autres loups, Pénélope se positionne devant moi pour me protéger.

Elle doit voir Mickael sur ordre d'Emily.

le simple fait de prononcer le prénom d'Emily, les fait baisser la tête et ils nous laissent passer sans problème. Mais cela vient plus tard, lorsque je me retrouve nez à nez ou devrais-je dire museau contre museau avec l'Alpha mâle.

Alors c'est toi qui vient sur ordre d'Emily ? demande –t-il

Je me prosterne en même temps que Pénélope.

Oui, je m'appelle Alicia et je suis à la recherche d'une meute.

La voix, sa voix qui résonne dans ma tête, me rappelle quelqu'un. Bien sûr sous la forme de loup, je ne peux pas savoir qui c'est. Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, je vois qu'il se retransforme en humain, je détourne le regard, je ne veux pas paraître impolie. Mais lorsque je retourne ma tête vers lui, je suis sous le choc et cela me force à redevenir humaine moi aussi.

Alicia, c'est toi ? demande-t-il avec une intonation que j'approcherais à de l'espoir.

Oncle Mickael ? Mais je croyais que tu étais mort, papa m'avait annoncé ta mort.

Il me prend dans ses bras, je ne refuse pas, il est maintenant le seul parent qui me reste.

Eh bien, je vois que tu l'as accepté. Dit Emily en arrivant devant nous.

Emily, c'est ma nièce Alicia. A partir de maintenant, Alicia fera partie de notre meute ! s'exclame-t-il devant les autres loups de l'assemblé.

En fait, me voilà plutôt rassuré, je pensais devoir passer une sorte de test d'entrée. Je suis contente, je peux enfin avoir une famille et une meute avec qui je dois vivre. Bon, je vous passe le sujet, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'intégrer dans la meute au début, mais Pénélope et Emily était toujours là pour moi. De plus, mon oncle me racontait des histoires sur mon père lorsque nous étions seul.

Bon, maintenant j'avance de quelques mois, je me suis intégré dans la meute, et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles concernant mon ancienne, je crois que le meurtre d'Adam a su calmer leurs esprits pour quelques temps. Mais étant une citadine à la base, j'en avais marre de vivre dans la campagne. Alors Mickael m'a donné l'autorisation de sortir, j'ai du batailler un peu pour le faire seule, il voulait qu'Allie m'accompagne, mais j'avais envie d'être seule.

Pendant que je me promène dans la ville, je sens un regard persistant dans mon dos, je sens une odeur familière, je commence alors à comprendre qu'ils m'ont retrouvé. Prise de panique, j'essaie de paraître normal dans les rues, mais merci mon Dieu, je tombe dans la rue du bâtiment fédérale. Je décide donc de rentrer pour éviter la confrontation, je me dis naïvement bien sûr, qu'il ne me suivra pas. Je passe donc les protocoles de sécurité et je rentre en tant que visiteur.

Vous ais-je dis qu'Emily et Pénélope sont des agents fédéraux, bon Emily seulement, mais Pénélope travaille aussi pour le FBI. Je demande poliment aux messieurs qui se trouvent à la réception dans quel étages elles travaillent, ils demandent si je veux être accompagné, mais je rétorque toujours poliment bien sûr que je vais trouver. Dans l'ascenseur, je suis avec un homme d'âge moyen, il n'a pas de badge visiteur donc je comprends qu'il doit travailler ici.

Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais je cherche l'agent Emily Prentiss.

Pas de soucis, jeune demoiselle. Je la connais, je travaille avec elle. Je suis l'agent Rossi. Répond-t-il avec un large sourire

Emily nous parle très peu de son travail lorsqu'elle se trouve à la maison, mais Pénélope et elles m'ont donné les noms de leurs amis au cas où. Je me contente de sourire, mais ayant passé quelques mois dans la rue, je peux facilement décrypter le langage corporel et je vois sur lui qu'il se pose des questions sur ma relation avec elle.

A la sortie de l'ascenseur, il me montre le chemin, il passe devant moi, pour ouvrir les portes en verre.

Prentiss, tu as de la visite. Dit-il tout haut en direction des bureaux au centre de la pièce.

Elle se retourne surprise de me voir. Je fais signe de la main avec un sourire gêné.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en pleine période d'examen. Voila la suite, j'espère que vous suivez toujours :)**

* * *

Elle se lève de son bureau et se dirige vers moi d'un pas décidé, je crois que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle m'empoigne le bras sans même regarder l'agent Rossi ni même posé les yeux sur moi.

\- Prentiss ? demande Rossi

Mais rien n'y fait, elle me tire jusque dans une petite cuisine, puis elle me lâche mais elle a toujours ce regard qui me dit qu'elle est en colère.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle avec le ton autoritaire qui a fait d'elle une alpha.

Je n'ose pas répondre.

\- Alicia. Continue-t-elle avec un ton qui accentue chaque syllabe de mon prénom.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir, mais quelqu'un me suivait. C'était une odeur que je connais. J'ai commencé à paniquer et comme ce bâtiment était dans les parages, je me suis réfugié dedans, mais les gardes m'ont trouvé et j'ai dû monter.

Mon explication ne semble pas la convaincre.

\- Que fais-tu en dehors de la maison ?

\- Mickaël m'a laissé sortir, je n'en peux plus de cette maison. Ne crois pas que je les aime pas, mais je suis une fille de la ville et non une petite campagnarde avec des tresses qui doit étendre le linge dehors. Dis-je le plus rapidement possible

\- Mais tu dois retourner avec les autres.

Un homme rentre dans la cuisine, il est grand, je dirais 1m85, cheveux noirs, yeux bruns et en costard. Je grogne légèrement, mais Emily intervient au plus vite.

\- Ça va Hotch ?

Ce nom…. Ah ! Ça y est, ça me revient, c'était lui au téléphone la première fois que j'ai rencontré Emily et Pénélope.

\- Oui Prentiss. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Rossi m'a dit que tu avais une invité.

Elle me pousse légèrement vers lui, mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ce type. Il me paraît bizarre, il a une attitude de dominant et je sais qu'Emily l'a sentie. Pour faire bonne mesure devant son patron, je me présente.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alicia, je suis la cousine d'Emily. Mes parents sont en voyage alors j'habite chez elle. Dis-je comme si je récitais un texte.

Elle me regarde furieuse, mais elle parvient à cacher rapidement ses émotions.

\- Bien, je suis l'agent Hotchner. Ravie de te rencontrer.

C'est quoi cette manie qu'on les gens de tutoyer les plus jeunes sans les connaître avant, alors qu'on doit les vouvoyer pour ne pas leur manquer de respect. Bon, dans le cadre scolaire cela ne me dérange pas vraiment, mais là.

\- Moi aussi. Je suis désolé d'avoir tiré Emily de son travail, je vais rentrer à la maison.

\- Attends, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te donner les clefs. Dit-elle précipitamment.

Je commence à partir lorsqu'elle se dirige vers son bureau. Je peux attendre son rythme cardiaque accéléré, je sens aussi dans mon dos, le regard insistant de l'agent Hotchner, mais aussi ceux interrogateur de ses coéquipiers. Mais ils n'ont pas d'autres choses à faire que de surveiller les faits et gestes des autres, enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Après qu'Emily m'est remis les clefs, je croise dans le couloir Pénélope.

\- Eh, princesse ? dit l'homme à la peau métissé

Je me retourne un peu surprise. Je grogne légèrement, seul mon père m'appelait comme ça.

-Excuse-moi beau brun, mais je dois parler avec la demoiselle. Dit Pénélope en me prenant par le bras.

Elle me tire jusqu'à son bureau, je rentre dans un univers de trucs de toutes les couleurs et de froufrous partout.

\- Je sais Pénélope, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je crois qu'on m'a suivi depuis que je suis en ville. J'ai donc décidé de venir ici pour me débarrasser de ce type.

\- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de ton ancienne meute ?

\- Honnêtement, je pense que oui, mais je ne peux rien dire sans avoir de preuve. Je peux rester ici, pendant quelques heures, je dois rentrer chez Emily ce soir.

Je fais une moue de petite fille pour essayer de l'attendrir. Au début, elle ne cède pas, mais j'arrive quand même à l'avoir.

\- D'accord.

Je lui saute dans les bras, c'est à ce moment-là que le grand black métissé rentre dans la pièce.

\- Eh Mama, tu n'aurais pas vu la fille qui était avec Prentiss… Dit-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase quand il voit que je suis dans la pièce.

Je me mets derrière Pénélope en grognant un peu, je ne supporte pas qu'on parle de moi sans que je sois là. J'en avais assez des filles de ma classes qui parlaient derrière mon dos lorsque je passais devant elle. Bon, je ne vais pas vous raconter mes années au lycée, mais en gros on me considérait comme « l'alien » et j'avais très peu d'amis. Enfin, retour au présent.

\- Vous vouliez me parler peut-être ? dis- je avec un ton de raillerie dans ma voix et je sais que Pénélope l'a sentie car elle me tape dans les côtes.

\- Alicia. Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

L'autre personne se dandine sur ses pieds, je souris triomphante quand même, tiens ça lui apprendra à vouloir apprendre des ragots.

\- Morgan, je te présente Alicia, c'est la nièce d'un ami que nous avons en commun avec Emily. Elle est en ville pour ses études et elle doit rester chez Emily.

L'autre homme s'avance vers moi, en me tendant la main. Bon, je décide de changer d'attitude, je ne fais pas comme avec l'agent Hotchner. Je décide de répondre à sa salutation.

\- Je m'appelle Alicia Smith.

\- Enchanté, je suis Derek Morgan.

Je peux peut-être continuer dans cette voie-là, après tout, celui-là à l'air d'être sympa et il est vachement mignon. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Nous discutons un peu tous les trois, j'en apprends plus sur ce que fais Emily et Pénélope, d'un coup j'ai envie de connaître les autres. Les heures passent tranquillement, je commence à avoir faim, pas étonnant, c'est l'heure du goûter, je sais ça fait un peu gamine, mais quand j'ai faim, j'ai faim. Pénélope me dit que je trouverai des choses dans la cuisine. Je décide donc d'y aller, j'aperçois les autres sur leurs bureau entrain de plancher sur des rapports je présume. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est de me retrouver nez à nez avec le chef de leur équipe.

\- Tiens, je pensais que tu étais partie. Dit-il

Je vais vous dire quelque chose que peu de gens sache. Vous voyez, chez certains humains, nous les loups-garous, on peut détecter leur animal intérieur, c'est ce qui peut nous décider à les mordre pour qu'ils deviennent comme nous. Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment je vois la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourrée. Voilà comment je qualifierais Aaron Hotchner, c'est un prédisposé comme on les appels et si, je dis bien si un métamorphe décide de le mordre, je dirais même qu'il pourrait devenir un alpha.

\- Tu es la cousine de Prentiss, c'est ça ? je ne savais pas qu'elle avait de la famille dans le coin. Tu as les mêmes gènes qu'elle.

D'après vous, je suis censé le prendre comment ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite. j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant :)**

* * *

\- Vous insinuez quoi là ? dis-je sur la défensive

\- Il semble surpris par mon comportement, mais je vois vite qu'il se ressaisit pour cacher ses émotions.

\- Je voulais dire que tu es presque son portrait craché.

Je me calme d'un coup, vu sa phrase et son ton, je pensais qu'il savait ce que nous sommes.

\- Oh, euh… excusez-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, je venais juste prendre un truc à manger dans le distributeur et je m'en vais. Au revoir M'sieur

Je ne dirais pas que je détale comme un lapin mais presque, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à lui dans un avenir proche. J'arrive à sortir du bureau sans qu'Emily me voie, un exploit en réalité. Dans la rue, je fais très attention, je ne sens plus l'odeur de tout à l'heure, en même temps, je suis restée plus de 3 heures dans le bureau de Garcia à discuter avec l'agent Morgan et elle. Je dois avouer qu'ils ont une drôle de relation. Je prends le bus pour aller chez Emily, j'ai dit que je le ferais alors je le fait, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde constamment, je crois que je deviens parano. Enfin bref, je suis les indications de Garcia pour me rendre chez notre amie brune, une fois rentrée dans l'appartement.

\- La vache ! m'exclamais-je

L'appartement est plus grand que la maison de campagne dans laquelle on vit. Une grande baie vitrée donne sur la ville, d'un coup je suis jalouse. Je fais le tour du propriétaire, et je finis par m'installer devant la télé. Vous savez pendant un moment, j'ai eu envie de prendre mon portable et de faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux pour voir ce que devienne mes amis que j'avais avant d'atterrir dans cette ville. Mais je me rappelle aussi que j'ai des personnes de la meute dans mes contacts et je ne veux pas qu'ils me retrouvent alors, je décide de rien faire, je ne veux pas tenter le diable. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Emily rentre enfin.

\- Alors ?

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect dans les alentours. Mais je te préviens tu rentres à la maison demain. Dit-elle

\- Oh allez Emily, je n'en peux plus de la vie à la campagne. J'adore Mickael et tout le reste mais je n'en peux plus de ces bois et de cette maison. Je suis une citadine pas une fille de la campagne qui vit avec sa famille et dont les magasins les plus proche sont à plus de 3 kilomètre.

Je ne sais pas si mon discours va la convaincre, donc je tente les yeux de chiots pour l'y aider. Quand je vois qu'elle soupire, je sais que j'ai gagné

\- D'accord, mais je te préviens, je ne veux pas d'histoire.

\- Oui chef. Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Les jours passent, je reste chez Emily. Et certains soirs, je rentre à la maison dans la forêt pour apporter mon soutien à mon oncle. Pendant plusieurs jours, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mon ancienne meute, je me dis alors que je suis en sécurité, mais je me trompais, je ne pensais pas que m'abattre faisait partie de l'objectif numéro un de l'alpha qui remplace mon père. Ce soir tout se passe comme d'habitude, je suis de garde avec Allie. Nous sommes sous notre forme animal et nous surveillons les alentours de notre territoire, une fois Mickael m'a dit qu'on avait essayé de prendre le territoire par la force et cela avait couté beaucoup au deux camps. Donc il a fait en sorte de mettre en place un traité de paix. Tout se passait bien lorsqu'on entend un hurlement provenant d'une autre partie de la forêt, instinctivement, on va le bruit. Et que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vois Enzo au-dessus du corps de Pete.

\- Cours ! m'ordonne Allie

\- Mais ?!

\- Vas y ! préviens les autres.

Je me mets à courir aussi vite que je peux au travers de la forêt. Je parviens à la maison.

\- Nous sommes attaqués !

\- Quoi !

Je recule sous l'effet de groupe dans ma tête.

\- Mickaël nous sommes attaqués !

Comme pour appuyer mes dires, un long hurlement se fait entendre.

\- Merde ! tout le monde sur le pied de guerre, on défend notre territoire à tout prix. Emily, tu diriges le groupe d'attaque. Alicia, tu restes avec moi.

Emily prend quelques loups avec elles. Je réalise alors que c'est vraiment une guerre. Pendant que les autres sont au combat, nous restons sur le qui-vive, j'ai vraiment peur, je ne me suis jamais vraiment battue auparavant, et je peux vous dire que c'est pas vraiment la joie. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, un groupe de loups s'approchent de la maison, on peut les sentir. Mickaël dispose nos frères et sœurs de manière à les repousser. Quand tout à coup.

\- Nous sommes là pour Alicia Smith, livrez là nous et on ne vous causera aucun mal.

Cette voix, je la connais bien, il s'appelle Evan Tildman, le meilleur ami de mon père enfin, maintenant je ne plus vraiment dire cela. Mickael grogne, je prie tous les dieux des différentes religions que je connais pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide, mais je peux toujours espérer. A votre avis, comment va se finir cette foutue embrouille ?


	6. Chapter 6

Les autres membres de ma meute me regardent, j'ai peur qu'ils décident de me vendre à Evan.

\- Que tout le monde se prépare au combat. Répète Mickael

Les autres acquiescent, je comprends alors que je suis dans une véritable famille. Les morsures et les coups de griffes font rage partout sur le territoire. Je dois faire quelque chose, alors que je pensais que nous allions gagner, je suis écartée du reste du groupe par des loups de l'autre meute.

\- Alors Alicia, tu te plais bien dans ta nouvelle meute ? demande Evan.

Je me contente de grogner, je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir souffrir.

\- J'espère que tu t'y plais bien, car elle va bientôt être réduite en cendre. Continue-t-il

\- Tu nous as abandonné ! dit une voix que je connais que trop bien.

\- Gabi ?!

Malheureusement, pour moi, mon ancienne meilleure amie me déteste au point de vouloir me tuer. Je suis censé faire quoi dans ses cas.

\- Occupes toi d'elle. Dit Evan avant de repartir vers le groupe de Mickaël.

Elle m'attaque sans aucun remord, que voulez-vous que je fasse, je suis obligé de répondre. Je dois survivre pour ma famille.

\- Gabi arrête !

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas, je dois la neutraliser sans lui faire de mal. Pendant que j'essaie de sauver ma peau sans pour autant tuer mon assaillant, j'aperçois que les autres se battent aussi. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de voir Mickael au prise avec Evan et de le voir ne pas s'en sortir.

\- Gabi écoute moi !

\- Tu nous as trahis ! tu m'as laissé seule !

Je sens sa colère et sa rage. Après que mes parents soient morts, je n'avais plus d'endroit où aller. Etant la fille de l'alpha, je devais prendre la suite et assurer le bon fonctionnement de la meute. Mais je n'ai que 20 ans et je me suis donc entourée de la famille proche, mais on m'a trahie et pour sauver ma peau, j'ai dû partir sans rien dire de plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, je parviens à blesser gravement Gabrielle, elle ne bouge plus mais je sais qu'elle est encore en vie. Ce qui m'effraie le plus, c'est qu'Evan lance des assauts sans relâche sur Mickael. Il parvient à se défendre, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je coure vers lui à la vitesse de la lumière, j'essaie de l'aider.

\- Evan arrête ce massacre !

\- Que vas-tu faire, t'enfuir encore une fois face au danger ? demande-t-il sur un ton ironique

Je donne assez de temps pour que Mickaël se remette à l'attaque. On essaie de le repousser, mais je ne fais que gêner. Dans un coin de ma vision, je perçois que Pénélope a des problèmes, elle aussi mais avec un loup que je ne connais pas, il a dû intégrer la meute après mon départ. Je parviens à le mettre K-O avec son aide avec que lui ne fasse la même chose. Mais cela va de pire en pire, je sens une douleur profonde au fond de moi, je me tourne alors vers l'endroit où se trouve Mickaël. Une vision d'horreur se profile devant mes yeux, Evan au-dessus de lui, la gueule pleine de sang. Je vois Emily qui arrive en courant sans prêter attention aux autres qui sont sur son chemin. Je suis complètement tétanisé, je ne parviens plus à bouger, Pénélope qui est à côté de moi ressent la même chose. Emily engage le combat et elle parvient à blesser Evan gravement, assez pour qu'il ne tienne plus debout. Mais ce que je vois me fais peur, quand un loup est à terre, l'assaillant peut soit le laisser vivre et l'autre loup lui doit obéissance, soit le tuer et prouver son autorité fasse aux autres membres de la meute. Elle a choisi la deuxième option, Evan pousse cri de douleur avant que la nuit nous engobe de nouveau dans son silence. Les autres loups de la meute adverse partent en courant, ils viennent de perdre leur alpha, ils sont donc devenus faible.

\- Emily… dit doucement Mickaël.

Je me rapproche doucement des deux, je suis incapable de dire quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle lui parle mais je n'entends pas la conversation de son côté. Mon oncle parle seulement avec nous deux.

\- Emily, écoutes moi. Prends soin d'elle, je compte sur toi pour la protéger elle et la meute.

Il est à bout de force, on peut le sentir. Elle tente de soigner ses blessures, mais elles sont trop graves. Il finit par succomber. Nous venons de perdre notre alpha et je me sens horriblement responsable.

* * *

**Voila, la suite. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Si vous voulez laisser des commentaires, je suis preneuse ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila la suite, j'essaie de poster plus souvent, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La suite des événements me parait inconcevable. Je viens de perdre le dernier membre de ma famille, celui qui veillait sur moi, mais aussi notre alpha. Je me sens vraiment mal. Emily et les autres hurlent à la lune, il faut qu'on prépare la cérémonie de suite. Mais je ne parviens pas à bouger, Emily ne me regarde pas, elle ne prête même pas attention à moi, les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Je suppose qu'ils m'en veulent tous pour la mort de Mickael. Seul Pénélope vient me voir.

Je sais que c'est dur mon cœur, mais il faut que tu te montres forte. Je sais qu'Emily ne t'en veux pas, mais il lui faut du temps pour accepter ce qui se passe.

Je suis tellement désolé Pénélope, je ne voulais pas ça.

Je sais.

Elle me fait signe de la suivre jusque dans la maison, on reprend forme humaine, je sais que ça fait bizarre pour vous que je parle de cela comme ça, mais je m'y suis habituée.

Cela va être difficile pour nous tous dans les prochains jours qui viennent. Emily doit prendre en main la meute et cela lui fait peur. Mais tu connais notre environnement de travail maintenant, je ne serais pas toujours là pour l'aider dans ses choix. Je sais que Mickael à entendu parler des personnes avec qui nous travaillons, c'est pour cela qu'on voulait que personne vienne nous voir sur notre lieu de travail. Mais comme tu es déjà rentrée en contact avec eux…

Attends, tu me demandes de la surveiller ?

Oui.

Moi, je veux bien, mais vu les récents événements, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle serait d'accord sur ce point, je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste encore plus qu'en ce moment.

Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais je vais lui demander que tu ailles vivre avec elle lorsque nous sommes en ville.

Mais pour ces voyages, tu veux que je fasse comment, je n'ai aucune compétence policière.

Ne t'en fais pas, je vais en parler avec elle, on pourra peut-être te faire faire un stage dans notre bureau.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi dire, pour le moment, je suis encore sous le choc, je ne sais pas quoi penser, je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Mais là, je vois Pénélope qui est prise de sanglots, je la réconforte du mieux que je peux.

On va y arriver Pénélope, je suis sûre qu'on va y arriver.

Elle continue de pleurer, je sais que c'est dur. A force de la voir pleurer, je fonds en larmes aussi. Emily rentre dans sa forme humaine, elle nous voit pleurer, elle nous donne un sourire larmoyant avant de s'enfermer dans une pièce que je devine comme sa chambre lorsqu'elle est dans la maison. Le reste de la soirée se passe normalement, mais tout le monde est dans son coin tentant de reprendre ses esprits et pleurer la mort de notre alpha aimé. Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par Emily, il est 7h30.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu viens vivre avec moi.

Je n'ai pas d'autres explications, je me dépêche pour m'habiller. J'entends une conversation mouvementé dans la salle à manger. Je peux reconnaître les voix d'Allie, de Nathalie et de Tamara. Dans la hiérarchie de notre meute, les 3 filles font parties des plus forte, moi je les appelle les Bêtas, elles viennent juste après l'alpha pour la question de puissance au sein de la meute.

Je sais, mais j'ai aussi une vie en dehors de la maison ! s'exclame Emily

Tu es notre alpha maintenant et tu dois réagir en tant que tel ! dit Tamara un peu sur les nerfs.

La perte de Mickael a causé un déséquilibre au sein du groupe, maintenant c'est à Emily de prendre les décisions pour nous tous. Elle et Mickael formait le couple dominant, et quand le mâle est tué, la femelle ne survit pas longtemps après généralement. C'est pour cela qu'elle doit se trouver un nouveau partenaire le plus tôt possible ou on en subira les conséquences. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, mais je ne fais que relater la situation, généralement, c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Je descends les escaliers, car je sais qu'elles ont senties ma présence.

Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Dit Nathalie avant de sortir de la salle.

Je crois qu'elle me déteste, mais je ne peux rien y faire maintenant. Je me contente de suivre Emily à l'extérieur de la maison, je vais aller vivre en ville. Maintenant, j'ai un peu peur, car la dernière fois que c'est arrivée, cela à causer la perte de notre alpha, et je ne veux pas retenter l'expérience, je décide de prendre soin de mon alpha coûte que coûte. Dans la voiture, le trajet se fait en silence, elle ne me regarde pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui a été décidé, mais je vais devoir agir en conséquence. Arrivées dans l'appartement, je m'attends à des représailles, mais rien ne vient.

Emily ? demandais-je

Il m'a demandé de te protéger et il m'a dit de te donner certaines de ces affaires.

Les affaires de Mickael comportent une lettre m'étant adressé et des photos de ma famille. Emily me laisse seule dans le salon, je commence à lire la lettre, vous n'allez pas me croire ce qu'il me demande de faire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, voila la suite :) **

* * *

Plus je lis la lettre, plus je pense que c'est un truc de fou. J'aimais vraiment mon oncle, mais là il me demande quelque chose de dingue. Sous le choc de la nouvelle, je me suis assise sur le canapé sans m'en rendre compte, c'est pour vous dire. Bon, j'arrête le suspens, il me demande de caser Emily avec son boss. Vous savez celui que je n'arrive pas à cerner, le grand brun, ténébreux agent Hotchner. Apparemment, il a entendu une conversation entre Emily et Pénélope au sujet de leurs travails et je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il me demande maintenant que le nouvel alpha mâle soit cet homme.

\- Elle va me tuer. Dis-je en soupirant

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je pousse un cri de frayeur, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Pitoyable pour un loup-garou vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Rien, rien. Dis-je en cachant la lettre dans mon dos.

Elle me regarde pendant un moment, mais finis par ne rien dire et elle va dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits, je ne dois rien laisser paraître. Si il n'était pas mort, c'est moi qui le tuerait, merde alors je ne suis pas Cupidon, je ne peux faire ce genre de chose. Elle me repose la question, mais je ne l'entends pas. Du coup, elle me frappe dans le bras.

\- Hé ! m'écriais-je en me frottant le bras

\- Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle… Bon tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?

\- Je sais pas, ce que tu as.

Elle me donne du lait et mets des céréales sur le côté de la table, d'un coup, je suis prise de nostalgie, je repense aux petits déjeuner avec mes parents avant que je ne parte pour l'université et qu'ils aillent au travail.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que je pensais à un truc.

Mais pas vraiment le temps de finir la discussion, le portable de la louve aux cheveux d'ébène sonne, ce qui casse notre moment. Elle saisit le téléphone et va dans le salon, quant à moi, j'aimerais bien savoir comment je vais faire pour que le patron d'Emily devienne notre nouvel Alpha. Une seule chose en tête, demandé à Pénélope. Elle revient dans la cuisine.

\- Prends tes affaires, Pénélope vient de me dire que tu es officiellement admise dans notre équipe.

\- Hein ? mais comment elle a fait ça ?

\- Crois-moi, ne te pose pas de questions, elle est très doué dans ce domaine. Dit-elle en souriant à pleine dents

Après tout Pénélope est mon amie et en plus ce sera plus facile pour moi d'accomplir ma mission. Je prends alors mes affaires, sans poser de questions. Pendant le trajet, j'essaie de trouver une idée pour accomplir ma mission et surtout comment le dire à Pénélope sans que ça parte dans tous les sens. Nous arrivons au bureau d'Emily, notre Geek nous attend dans le parking, je pense qu'on va devoir mettre au point nos histoires.

\- Nous avons dit à Hotch qu'elle était ma cousine. Dit-Emily

\- Il y a un problème, j'ai expliqué à Morgan qu'elle était la nièce d'un ami qu'on avait en commun. Continue Pénélope.

\- C'est vrai, j'étais la nièce de Mickaël et je peux être en même temps la cousine d'Emily, on a qu'à dire qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Après tout, je pense que vos amis ne vont pas chercher aussi loin.

Je dis un peu cela pour me rassurer, car je ne veux pas que quelqu'un découvre d'où je viens, ni que j'étais. J'ai peur qu'on me rejette encore, j'ai juste envie d'être la cousine d'Emily, je suis la louve qui doit être avec mon alpha.

\- Et dans le cas contraire, je peux créer une histoire, je suis la meilleure. Dit Pénélope en souriant

Emily ne semble pas convaincue, mais vu qu'on n'a pas le choix, elle ne fait pas la fine bouche et finit pas acquiescer. Nous sommes maintenant dans l'ascenseur en compagnie d'autres agents du FBI. Moi, qui est passé ma vie comme une clandestine. Je vous explique un peu mon histoire, enfin d'autres choses que les principales actions qui m'ont menée là où je suis aujourd'hui. Quand mes parents étaient des alphas, j'ai fait toute une histoire pour pouvoir aller à l'école, je voulais être normale, si je me souviens bien maintenant, c'est à peu près à cette époque-là que Mickael est parti de la maison. Mes parents ont finalement acceptés et je suis allé comme tout le monde au lycée, je sais c'est un peu tard, mais je savais déjà des choses car une des louves de la meute était institutrice donc, ça arrangeait mes parents pour l'éducation des louveteaux de la meute. Je suis donc allé au lycée, mais comme mes parents n'avaient pas de travail, ni de papier qui prouvaient leurs existence il a fallu en trouver des faux. Et depuis ce temps-là, je vis un peu dans la peur des flics, alors quand je suis entouré de ces gens-là, je peux vous assurer que je suis tout sauf calme. Le fil de ma pensée se perd lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, Pénélope me prend par la main et me guide vers les bureaux.

\- Calme-toi, ils ne vont pas te manger. Dit-elle en souriant, essayant de me rassurer.

Mais Emily ne dit rien.

\- Tiens Alicia, comment vas-tu ? demande Morgan.

Je souris, je l'aime bien lui.

\- Je vais bien, alors quoi de neuf ?

Je vois un gars rentrer et s'installer à côté du bureau d'Emily.

\- Spencer, je te présente Alicia, ma cousine.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Dit-il en me souriant.

\- Moi aussi. Répondis-je

C'est là que je vois l'agent Hotchner sortir de son bureau, il semble un peu surpris de me voir, mais ces émotions sont cachés, je vais avoir du mal avec ma mission. Pénélope me laisse avec Emily et elle va dans son bureau. Ma venue fait sortir tous les agents de leurs bureaux, je vois l'homme avec qui j'ai parlé la première fois que je suis venue, et une femme blonde qui m'adresse un grand sourire. Elle me fait penser instantanément à ma mère, je lui renvoie un sourire timide, je ne dois pas montrer mes émotions.

\- Que se passe-t-il Prentiss ? demande l'agent Hotchner

Je me tends immédiatement, je ne me fais pas à son attitude. Je vous le dis, je sens que je vais avoir du mal. Avant de le caser avec Emily, je dois d'abord en savoir un peu plus sur lui et sur ses réactions envers les membres de son équipe. Il faut me comprendre aussi, en le voyant travailler, je peux alors voir s'il serait capable de prendre en main, une meute d'une vingtaine de personnes. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, lui aussi travaille et voyage à l'autre bout du payes. Avoir les deux alpha qui sont partis, ça ne pourra pas marcher. Je ne comprends pourquoi Mickaël voulait que je fasse de lui notre nouvel alpha. Si quelqu'un à une idée qu'il me le dise, parce que les autres membres de la meute vont avoir du mal avec ça. Mais pour le moment, je vais devoir me présenter aux autres membres de l'équipe qui ne me connaisse pas encore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou c'est moi, voilà la suite de mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours autant :)**

* * *

\- Venez avec moi dans la salle de réunion. Dit-elle en me tirant le bras

Et c'est parti pour la confrontation, je ne vais pas y échapper, je le sens vraiment très mal et en plus Pénélope ne m'a pas dit ce que je vais devoir faire dans l'équipe. Elle me place à côté d'elle, les autres membres de son équipe s'installent dans les sièges.

\- Alors ? demande Spencer

\- Vas-y. dit-elle en me poussant plus près de la table.

Je déteste ce genre de truc, je suis très timide avec des personnes que je ne connais pas. Je me lance.

\- Je m'appelle Alicia Smith, je suis la cousine d'Emily, c'est elle qui me garde pendant que mes parents partent travailler dans d'autres pays étrangers.

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à dire qu'ils sont morts, ça fait beaucoup trop de monde en moins dans ma vie et c'est beaucoup trop difficile.

\- Elle va rejoindre notre équipe en tant que stagiaire pour l'agence. Elle va participer aux enquêtes avec nous pendant quelques temps.

Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais de la part d'un groupe d'humain, mais on dirait que je vais devoir apprendre à mieux connaître les humains. En effet, ils me font tous des sourires énormes, le seul qui semble un peu contrarié est l'agent Hotchner, Emily m'avait prévenu de son attitude et de sa capacité à ne pas montrer ses émotions devant des personnes qui ne connaît ou même des personnes proches dans certaines situation. J'avais pensé à ce moment-là, que ce genre de choses allait vraiment me compliquer la tâche.

\- Je n'ai pas été mis au courant.

Les filles commencent à paniquer légèrement, mais Pénélope arrive à redresser la barre.

\- Je vous ai envoyé un mail il y 2 jours Monsieur, je pense qu'il a dut se glisser dans ceux que vous aviez. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Alicia est très compétente dans son domaine.

Mais dans quel domaine je suis compétente, j'aimerais bien le savoir moi. Personne ne m'a dit ce que je devais faire dans cette équipe. Je commence à trouver le plan de Pénélope un peu foireux je dois dire. Ils se présentent tous les uns après les autres, je connais déjà Derek et Spencer et l'agent Hotchner. L'agent le plus âgé s'appelle David Rossi, son nom me dit quelque chose, je crois que je l'ai vu dans une librairie, enfin je réfléchirais plus tard. L'agent aux cheveux blond se nomme Jennifer Jareau, elle me demande de l'appeler JJ, pourquoi pas. Voilà, je connais maintenant les personnes qui travaillent avec Emily tout au long de la journée.

\- Bon, on se met au travail. Dit l'agent Hotchner

Pénélope prend une télécommande et elle me tend une tablette tactile, lorsque que je la déverrouille, je vois des images de corps mutilés avec je ne sais quel instrument. La louve qui se trouve au fond de moi aime ce qu'elle voit, après tout c'est toujours du sang. Mais la jeune fille que je suis a envie de vomir, mais comme je suis compétente dans un domaine que je ne connais pas, je ne dois pas montrer ce genre de chose, encore moins devant les collègues d'Emily.

\- Bon, nous avons 4 victimes, Paula Bright, Jeanne Perkinsons, Melinda Jackson et Piper Chase. Toutes ses femmes sont issues de la ville de San Diego, la police pense que c'est un homme qui a fait ça, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment de piste. Ils demandent notre aide. Explique Pénélope

\- 4 victimes en 3 semaines, cela fait beaucoup. On peut voir des marques nettes faites avec un couteau, je dirais qu'elles sont post mortem, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Dit Spencer.

\- Il gagne en puissance et en rage, on dirait que la dernière victime lui a servi à atteindre un autre palier. Il veut passer à la vitesse supérieure. Bébé, il y a une autre femme qui a été enlevé ? demande Derek

\- Oh, mon dieu en chocolat, comme tu es fort et oui malheureusement. J'ai reçu, il y a une demi-heure le rapport de police qui fait mention d'une autre femme disparue. Elle s'appelle Annabeth Pond.

\- Très bien, on décolle dans 40 minutes. Dit l'agent Hotchner avant de se lever de la table et partir.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis avec Pénélope dans son bureau.

\- Tu veux quelque chose mon petit cœur ?

\- Juste une simple question avant que je ne parte avec des gens que je ne connais pas à l'autre bout du pays, dis-moi juste dans quel domaine de compétence je suis douée ? parce que moi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

\- Je leur ai dit que tu avais des compétences dans le domaine de la psychologie et que tu voulais apprendre à cerner les tueurs en série.

\- Pénélope, je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit, j'ai tout juste fini le lycée, je ne suis jamais allé à la fac !

\- Oh, euh, je le savais, tu sais que les papiers que tu avais était vraiment les plus mal fait que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais je sais que tu en as les capacités mon petit cœur.

\- Je te déteste quand tu fais ça.

Je suis obligée de sortir de son bureau, il faut que j'aille chez Emily pour prendre des affaires et aller à l'aéroport. Une fois que je suis chez elle, elle se trouve dans le salon entrain d'attendre.

\- Une des premières choses que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu dois me suivre dans n'importe quelle situation.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire sans poser de questions

\- D'accord

\- Et tu te comporteras bien avec les membres de mon équipe et surtout avec mon patron

Je fais la grimace, mais vu son attitude sérieuse, je dois me plier à toutes ses règles.

\- D'accord

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une soumise. Elle prend son sac et se dirige vers la sortie.

\- Bon, tu viens ? dit-elle un peu agacé mais avec une sorte de sourire aux lèvres

\- Et mes affaires ?

\- Elles sont dans mon sac.

Bon, très bien. Je ne dirais plus rien, direction l'aéroport. Je découvre le jet privé.

\- Bienvenue dans notre jet, ma petite chérie. Dit Morgan.

\- Derek, je t'aime bien. Mais appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et je te fous mon poing dans la figure. Dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que le lover s'est fait rembarrer. Dit l'agent Rossi

Quand nous sommes arrivées, tout le monde était déjà là. Emily prend la place à côté de Morgan et devinez à côte de qui je dois m'asseoir.

* * *

**Si vous me laissez un petit commentaire ça me ferait très plaisir ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite de mon histoire.**

Dans le mille, vous êtes les meilleurs. Je suis assisse à côté de David Rossi, je ne connais pas encore ce type, donc je ne peux pas me prononcer sur ce que je ressens pour lui ou non, en quelque sorte. Je vous ai eu un, vous pensiez que j'allais m'asseoir à côté de lui hein. Nous sommes dans un avion et c'est la première fois que je monte dedans, mais je ne dois pas montrer ma peur, je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne en pitié. Je décide donc de me concentrer sur la tâche qu'on m'a donnée. On me présente une tablette tactile avec le dossier de l'affaire à l'intérieur. Je regarde les photos des victimes, elles ont l'air si jeune, c'est triste et quand je vois les photos de la scène de crime, je me retiens de vomir, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la boucherie. Et bien là, je suis servie si je puis dire.

\- C'est la première fois que tu vois des photos de scènes de crimes ? demande l'agent Jareau

\- Non, pas vraiment. La vue du sang ne me dérange pas vraiment, c'est juste que les cadavres qui ne sont pas dans une morgue et qui ne sont pas nettoyés, je ne suis pas encore habituée. Répondis-je sans la regarder

Je sais que je me répète encore, mais ce n'est pas pitoyable pour une louve, ces animaux aime la chair et le sang. Lorsque nous sommes en chasse, nous aimons tout ce qui est chair et sang, mais moi je n'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de chose, je chassais par nécessité pas par plaisir.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demande alors le Docteur Reid

Etant la plus jeune de l'équipe, on me tutoie cela ne me dérange pas vraiment.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais m'y habituer, je suis là pour apprendre.

Ils se remettent à parler de nos victimes et ils mettent en place un profil préliminaire, j'en profite pour observer leurs comportements, je dois apprendre à les connaître mieux. Je peux cerner facilement le Docteur Reid, Morgan et l'agent Jareau, mais j'ai encore du mal avec l'agent Rossi et l'agent Hotchner. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de me rapprocher de lui et d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Si Mickael m'a donné cette mission c'est qu'il doit bien avoir une raison, je ne la vois pas encore, mais je dois la trouver. Ils disent que le suspect peut être un homme jeune entre 25 et 30 ans car il déplace ces victimes vite et c'est lui qui les chasses (sans mauvais jeu de mot) seul. De plus ce sont toutes des femmes jeunes, et je pense qu'il a dû les enlever dans des endroits publics et branché genre des boites de nuits. Mais je ne dis rien car il faut encore que je lise le dossier en profondeur, il faut que je me mette dedans. Bon, revenons dans le présent.

\- Prentiss, Dave et Alicia, vous allez sur la scène de crime de la dernière victime. Reid, Morgan, vous allez voir le médecin légiste. JJ et moi allons au commissariat. Dit l'agent Hotchner

Au moins une bonne nouvelle, je ne quitte pas Emily d'une semelle. Nous atterrissons quelques minutes plus tard à San Diego. Je suis Emily dans un SUV noir, ça frise le cliché je trouve mais je ne dis rien. Une fois dedans, je surprends l'agent Rossi qui me regarde au travers du rétroviseur intérieur, il ferait mieux de rester concentré sur la route.

\- Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? dis-je en essayant de rester la plus polie possible.

Je ne voudrais pas qu'Emily me gueule dessus quand on sera seule. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, la dernière fois m'a largement suffit.

\- Tu as fait des études de psychologie ?

\- Oui, mes parents voyagent beaucoup, j'ai donc suivi des cours par correspondance. Emily m'a donc proposé de venir faire un stage chez vous et la suite vous la connaissez.

\- C'est bizarre, je sais que Prentiss ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie privée, mais on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi. Dit-il en la regardant.

Moi aussi je la regarde, mais quand je pense à ce qu'il ne sait pas sur nous, je me dis que c'est bien peu comme nouvelle que de lui dire que je suis la cousine d'Emily. Enfin bref, il faut que je me concentre sur l'affaire, je ne dois pas décevoir mon alpha, je dois essayer de faire de mon mieux. Après quelques minutes de trajet dans le silence, cela m'a d'ailleurs donné le temps de réfléchir sur ma situation, chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Je dois vraiment en parler à Pénélope car je suis toujours dans la merde. Je sais, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, il serait plus facile de lui dire toute la vérité sur notre situation, mais imaginez un peu la scène et d'ailleurs Emily me tuerait après. Si, je me pointe comme ça et que je lui dis « agent Hotchner, je dois faire de vous notre nouvel alpha selon les dernières volonté de notre ancien alpha. Nous sommes une meute de loup garou et Emily doit vous mordre pour vous transformer ». Je ne suis pas sûre que cela fonctionnerait, il va falloir que je me la joue fine sur ce coup la, chose que je ne sais pas vraiment faire. Bon revenons dans notre présent, nous sommes maintenant sur la dernière scène de crime, dans les bois, ironie, je ne sais pas. Je regarde Emily qui inspecte la scène, plus rien ne se trouve et il n'y plus personne. Mais ils arrivent quand même à trouver des trucs.

\- Une zone éloigné de la vue sauf pour les randonneurs, c'est un chemin fréquenté. Dit l'agent Rossi.

\- Il doit connaître les bois comme sa poche, il savait qu'on finirait par trouver le corps. Continue Emily

\- Et d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, il ne garde pas ses victimes très longtemps, c'est possible qu'il soit déjà en chasse. Je sais que les victimes sont âgées entre 25 et 30 ans comme le suspect. Mais il doit bien les trouver quelque part, je veux dire qu'il doit aller dans les endroits publics pour les trouver. Et les victimes sont habillées différemment par rapport à leurs enlèvement, il les a habillées. Les proches ont-ils dit qu'elles devaient aller dans des endroits spécifiques ?

\- Les dépositions nous disent que les victimes sont allées dans des boites de nuit ou dans des bars. Dit Emily

\- Il doit alors travailler dans le milieu de la nuit. dis-je

\- Oui, c'est une hypothèse plausible. Dit l'agent Rossi

Il saisit son téléphone et nous savons qu'il appelle Hotchner. Emily me fait un grand sourire, je m'en sors plutôt bien pour le moment. Il revient vers nous.

\- Reid et Morgan ont dit que les victimes n'avaient plus rien dans le ventre, il les a affamées avant de les torturées avec des électrodes pendant des périodes de plus d'une heure. Et pour finir, il les a poignardées à de nombreuses reprises dans le bas ventre et une fois au niveau du cœur.

Je frissonne de dégoût.

\- On dirait qu'on a affaire à un sociopathe. De mieux en mieux. Dit Emily un peu exaspéré.

\- Une fois cette enquête finie, je demande à Strauss des vacances. Dit l'agent Rossi

\- Qui est Strauss ? demandais-je

\- Notre chère et tendre reine des glaces qui est aussi notre patronne. Explique Emily.

\- Oh, je vois.

Nous retournons dans le SUV, nous rentrons au commissariat pour rejoindre les autres. Pour ma première enquête, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça et ça continue encore plus loin. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que cela aller m'être bénéfique pour ma petite mission secrète. Je sens que je vais vraiment avoir besoin de l'aide de Pénélope dans cette affaire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou je suis de retour :) Merci leosam59 et Romana in the Void pour les commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir. **

* * *

Nous sommes de retour dans le commissariat, les autres nous attendent déjà.

\- On a quelque chose ? demande l'agent Hotchner

Emily et l'agent Rossi résume ce qu'on a dit sur la scène de crime et ils font part de mon interprétation sur le profil de notre Unsub.

\- Une chose que j'ai remarquée dans le dossier du médecin légiste, une anomalie sanguine était présente dans le corps de chacune des victimes. Mais, on en connait pas la cause, on ne peut même pas déterminer si c'est contagieux ou non. Je n'ai jamais vu cela de toute ma vie. Explique le Docteur Reid sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Je peux voir ? demande Emily

Elle prend le dossier, les autres continuent de discuter sur le profil, j'écoute ce qu'ils disent mais grâce à ma super ouïe, je peux entendre le rythme cardiaque d'Emily s'accéléré. Je la regarde, elle me fait signe de la suivre dans une autre pièce. Ses amis nous regardent tous bizarrement.

\- J'ai les parents d'Alicia qui m'appelle. Dit-elle pour nous donner une excuse.

Une excuse de merde je dirais, mais cela nous donne un échappatoire pour quelques minutes sans être dérangé. Si elle me demande de venir avec elle, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un truc vachement important dans ce dossier. Nous allons dans la salle de la photocopieuse, avant de commencer à discuter, nous vérifions s'il n'y a pas de caméras ou de micros, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un entende notre conversation.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Les anomalies sanguines que Reid vient de dire…

\- … ne me dit pas que c'est cette anomalie-là. Finis-je en redoutant sa réponse

Si elle répond oui, je sens que la journée va encore être longue et il va falloir qu'on se débrouille pour attraper un tueur de loup-garou.

\- Je la reconnais pour avoir passé des examens moi-même. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

\- Tu es au courant qu'on a surement affaire à un chasseur, tu sais comment ils sont ?

Elle ne répond rien mais je décrypte dans son langage corporel qu'elle a dû en voir un de très près. Pour la petite note de service, je dois vous dire que les chasseurs sont des personnes très collantes et quand elles ont une cible, elles ne la lâchent pas de sitôt. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes en guerre contre elles, mais moins on les voit mieux on se porte, ainsi va la vie surtout si on veut survivre. Retour dans le présent.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne avec les autres, si tu as un moment, tu appelles Pénélope pour lui dire ce qui se passe et qu'elle demande aux autres meutes s'ils n'ont pas perdu quelqu'un dans leurs rangs.

\- D'accord.

Nous retournons auprès des autres.

\- Tout va bien ? demande JJ

\- Oui, ses parents doivent encore travaillé, ils me demandent de la garder encore un peu.

\- Ils sont dans quel pays ? demande Morgan

\- En France pour le moment. Ils ne m'ont pas dit ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas, j'attends juste leur prochain coup de fil. Répondis-je

Je ne suis pas une excellente menteuse et je pense que ça se voit car les agents Rossi et Hotchner nous scrute de la tête aux pieds avec Emily. Elle ne le remarque pas, mais moi oui, car ça me donne des sensations bizarre.

\- Bon on va récapituler ce que nous savons. Dit l'agent Hotchner.

\- On sait qu'il a entre 25 et 30 ans, il est très fort pour attirer les victimes… commence Reid

\- …Sa rage augmente au fur et à mesure, je pense que toutes ses femmes sont des substituts pour quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être sa petite amie voir sa mère… continue Morgan

\- …Il connaît les forêts alentours comme sa poche, il a déposé les corps des victimes sur des sentiers de randonnées pour qu'on les retrouve facilement, mais ils étaient assez profond dans la forêt pour que personne ne les trouve tout de suite, peut-être un signe de remord. Continue l'agent Rossi

\- …. Alors il les a vite oublié. Finit JJ

Mais Emily et moi savons que c'est le mode opératoire pour certains chasseurs, ils laissent leurs victimes dans les bois, pour montrer aux autres loups qu'ils ne sont pas à l'abri. Les heures passent, je suis dans un coin pendant que les autres vérifient les caméras de vidéos surveillance des lieux où les victimes sont apparues pour la dernière fois. Reid fait un espèce de profil géographique si j'ai bien compris, il m'a parlé de zone de confort pour le suspect. Ils ne me regardent pas, je peux passer cet appel. Je m'isole pour éviter que tout le monde entende bien entendu.

\- Parle à ta déesse et tous tes souhaits seront exaucés.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Pénélope.

\- Oh, c'est toi. J'ai cru que c'était mon dieu en chocolat. Que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai quelques petits soucis dont il faut que je te parle. Premièrement il faut que tu fasses le tour des meutes qui se trouvent dans les alentours de San Diego pour savoir qui manque et pourquoi. Deuxièmement, il faut que tu m'aide pour un problème personnel.

Là, je peux sentir que toute son attention est dirigée contre moi.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Mickaël m'a laissé une dernière volonté dans une lettre qu'Emily m'a donnée. Il veut que je rapproche Emily de l'agent Hotchner, il pensait que votre patron ferait un bon alpha.

Je crois que je viens de la laisser sans voix, c'est bien la première fois d'ailleurs.

\- Pénélope ?

Elle reprend ses esprits, au moins je suis rassurée, il n'y a pas qu'a moi que la nouvelle fait bizarre.

\- Oui, non excuse-moi. Euh wah ça fait bizarre. Il voulait que Hotch, notre patron stoïque et qui ne laisse jamais paraître ses émotions, devienne notre nouvel alpha. C'est dingue !

\- Oh oui, je ne te le fais pas dire. Je te demande de l'aide car je sens que cette affaire peut devenir dangereuse pour nous.

\- Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas contacter toutes les meutes qui se trouvent dans les environs, certaines ne sont pas en très bon terme avec nous. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais tu veux que je t'aide comment avec Hotch ?

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui. Sur son attitude avec les personnes de son équipe, en particulier Emily. Mais, j'ai surtout besoin de savoir comment il va réagir quand je vais devoir lui apprendre la vérité. Enfin tout cela, je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai besoin de me répéter pour rassurer.

\- Je dois avoir le maximum d'informations sur lui. Tu comprends que je ne peux rien faire tant que je ne le connais pas mieux.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Tout va bien là-dedans ? demande l'agent Hotchner.

Tiens quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue (blague à part, je sais ce n'est pas terrible, je sors...). Je raccroche le téléphone dans la hâte, je vais me faire engueuler par Pénélope plus tard, mais là je n'ai pas le temps, je dois trouver un mensonge crédible et vite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. :)**

* * *

\- Euh… oui, pardon, je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone d'une amie qui voulait des nouvelles de la famille. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez désolé. Dis-je en forçant un sourire.

Le mensonge ne semble pas prendre, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Prentiss m'a dit que tu pensais que notre suspect repérait ses victimes dans les bars ou les boîtes de nuit.

\- Euh… Oui, je pensais cela car elles ont toutes changé de vêtements, je pense que le gars les a changées après les avoir tuées mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est juste une idée, car Pénélope avait dit qu'elles y sont allées plusieurs fois selon leurs finances.

Je dois me la jouer fine devant lui, je ne veux pas passer pour une ignorante, je déteste ça.

J- 'ai déjà demandé à Garcia de vérifier les caméras de surveillance de ces endroits. Beau travail.

Il sort de la salle, je respire. Je le suis quelques minutes après, je dois reprendre mes esprits. Je suis dans un coin de la salle, je continue de les observer. Chose que je n'avais pas vu avant, ce sont les réactions de mon alpha envers son patron. Je les vois clairement de loin maintenant et je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Grâce à mes dons lupin, je peux attendre le rythme cardiaque d'Emily comme vous le savez et celui-ci se mets soudainement à accélérer quand l'agent Hotchner se rapproche un peu trop près. Bon, je dois voir le bon côté des choses, je prie tous les dieux qui existent dans les différentes religions pour qu'ils me donnent la force de mettre en place un plan. Mais, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'allais être exaucé et j'aurais préféré ne pas l'être. Je vois les heures défilées sous mes yeux, je demande silencieusement à Emily quand est-ce qu'on rentre à l'hôtel, nous avons besoin de parler avec Garcia.

\- Bon, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. On rentre à l'hôtel.

Tous les autres agents soupirent de contentement, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule. Nous reprenons les voitures et c'est encore les mecs qui conduisent, je vous jure. Une fois dans la chambre, elle se met à tourner en rond.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter, tu me donnes le mal de mer !

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, je vais être obligé de dire aux membres de mon équipe ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas…

Et elle continue comme ça pendant quelques minutes, une fois qu'elle est calmée, je reprends le discours.

\- Je sais ce qu'il en coute, mais je suis sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose qui explique la situation. Emily, il faut que tu te calme. Parle-moi plutôt de ton chef d'équipe.

Elle me regarde bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai juste envie de le cerner. J'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui avant de lui faire confiance, il ne me rassure pas.

Elle me regarde avec méfiance au début, mais elle se met à me raconter tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur lui. Sa situation familiale, ce qui se passe dans sa vie en ce moment. Mais je vois lorsqu'elle me parle de lui, une certaine admiration et quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à cerner, et ça l'agace un peu. Quand on voit qu'il est tard, on se couche. Je repense à cette enquête, un chasseur qui traque spécialement des filles, le pire, c'est que la nouvelle ne s'est pas répandu dans notre communauté, d'habitude ce genre de chose est vite réglé. Je me demande ce que Pénélope a bien pu trouver. Sur ces réflexions je m'endors. Le lendemain matin, j'entends distinctement Emily qui m'appelle, elle est dans la salle de bain de notre chambre, elle n'a pas besoin de crier pour me réveiller, je fais la tronche car je déteste être réveillé de cette manière.

\- Ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'appelle. Dit-elle pour se justifier

\- Eh bien pardon, la prochaine fois je serais aux ordres de madame pour me lever !

Elle me lance un regard mortel, vous savez ce genre de regard qui vous fait reculer dans un coin de la pièce car vous avez peur de vous prendre quelque chose en pleine poire, que ce soit des mots ou des objets. Et bien là, je peux vous dire que je ne fais pas la fière. Je baisse la tête et prononce des excuses.

\- Je descends en bas, rejoins moi quand tu auras finie.

Elle sort de la chambre, je vais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer et c'est là que je vois l'heure qui est affichées.

\- Et elle s'étonne que je ne réponde pas. Je ne me lève jamais pour 6h30 d'habitude.

Je finie de me préparer et je descends en bas, d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment me prend. Je soupire, car je me dis que la journée va être plus longue que la dernière. Quelle surprise de voir tout le monde réveillé et qui m'attende dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour. Dis-je

Je dois quand même rester polie, ils me répondent tous sauf le chef de l'équipe qui est plongé dans le journal. Je garde mon calme, je ne fais pas de scène. On prend tous de quoi déjeuner, je me place à côté d'Emily et de Derek, j'aime bien discuter avec lui. Je vois qu'Emily et l'agent Hotchner, discute avec l'agent Rossi et JJ, mais je perçois aussi une certaine tension lorsqu'Emily se rapproche un peu trop de lui. Je sens aussi, l'angoisse émané de lui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après avoir fini de manger, on retourne tous au commissariat. Lorsque je vois les victimes, la ressemblance avec Emily me frappe.

\- Dîtes vous ne trouvez pas qu'elles ressemblent à Emily ?

Ils se tournent tous vers moi.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis. Dit le Docteur Reid.

\- Prentiss, je ne veux pas que tu sortes seule, c'est clair ?

\- Mais Monsieur !

\- Prentiss. Dit-il avec un ton grave.

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Elle me relance le même regard que ce matin, j'entends Morgan rigolé dans son coin. Super, la journée. Je me pose dans un coin de la pièce, je réfléchis à une échappatoire et en même temps, je ne veux pas rester seule avec Emily. Lee fait est que la déesse de l'informatique me donne une excuse pour sortir de là. Discrètement, sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, je sors de la pièce principale du commissariat pour me retrouver dehors dans un coin.

\- Pénélope ?

\- Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me raccroche au nez !

Merde, j'avais oublié de la rappeler, je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Et ça n'a pas loupé, je suis au téléphone avec elle depuis 10 minutes maintenant qu'elle continue de m'engueuler. Oh, je vous jure !

\- C'est bon, tu as finis ?

Elle semble surprise, mais si on continue comme cela, les agents qui sont dans l'autre pièce vont se rendre compte que je ne suis plus là et là ce sera ma fête.

\- Je m'excuse pour hier, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer la conversation alors que le chef était dans la même pièce que moi. Alors tu pourras me faire faire tout ce que tu veux lorsque je serais rentrée, mais là, il faut que tu me dise ce que tu as trouvé avant que je ne me fasse encore avoir par Emily, et je peux te dire qu'elle est de très mauvais humeur !

Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui parler comme cela, mais cette enquête plus la demande de Mickael, je commence à être à bout de nerfs.

\- Oui, j'ai ce que vous vouliez. J'ai réussi à avoir certains alphas des membres locaux, ils disent qu'ils veulent vous rencontrer en territoire neutre pour vous dire ce qu'ils savent.

\- Mais c'est super.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Ils sont au courant que nous sommes devenus vulnérable sans la présence d'un alpha mâle. Je vous demande de faire attention les filles. Les membres de notre meute commencent à devenir nerveux.

Elle dit cela avec un ton inquiétant que je suis obligé de la croire sur parole.

\- Merci Pénélope, je vais transmettre à Emily.

\- Transmettre quoi ?

Je raccroche encore subitement, là c'est sûre je vais me faire enguirlander quand je vais rentrer. Je me tourne de nouveau vers l'agent Hotchner qui a le don pour s'immiscer dans les conversations. Pour le moment, je dois encore trouver un mensonge valide et vite. Car, je ne dois pas faire attendre les alphas qui souhaitent nous recevoir.

\- Alors ?

Je me contente de sourire et de passer à côté de lui sans le regarder. Je sais c'est pas terrible, mais je suis une très mauvaise menteuse, vous pouvez me comprendre, je ne peux rien lui dire enfin pas pour le moment, j'ai raison ? oh, pitié dîtes moi que j'ai raison. En tout cas, le simple fait que je ne lui réponde pas, le mets légèrement en colère. Il m'attrape par le bras, je me retiens de montrer les crocs.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

\- Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse, j'ai laissé passer la première fois mais pas cette fois ci. Dit-il avec un ton ferme.

Oh super, comment je vais me sortir de là maintenant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde, c'est encore moi :) **

**Nouveau chapitre ! :)**

* * *

En bonne sauveuse qu'elle est, Emily sort du commissariat pour nous trouver entrain de nous affronter du regard.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle surprise de nous voir dans cette position.

\- Prentiss, je pense que votre cousine sait quelque chose à propos de l'enquête mais qu'elle ne veut pas nous le dire.

Je regarde Emily, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que ce sont des affaires de la meute, et non celle des humains, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'un humain soit au courant de notre existence.

\- Hotch, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. Dit-elle

\- Bien, je vais demander à Garcia. Dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

\- Non ! rétorquais-je avec empressement

Là, il me regarde bizarrement, il faut vraiment qu'on apprenne à mentir, sinon on ne va pas tenir longtemps dans cette situation.

\- Je veux dire, il n'y a pas besoin. Je pense qu'elle a téléphoné à Alicia pour lui donner les informations dont elle avait besoin pour son prochain semestre en cours de psychologie. Dit-elle sans laisser paraître le moindre doute dans sa voix.

Là, c'est moi qui suis impressionnée, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle avait une telle aisance et de facilité pour dire des mensonges. Et là, je suis obligée de la suivre pour qu'on puisse aller à ce rendez-vous.

\- Oui, vu qu'Emily est ma tutrice pour le moment, je devais lui transmettre les informations qu'elle avait demandé à Garcia pendant son temps libre pour moi. Cela ne concerne en rien cette enquête, je vous ai dit tout ce que je pensais savoir et toutes mes hypothèses.

Il me lâche le bras, je sais que j'exagère encore, mais je me demande vraiment comment ce type peut devenir un alpha digne de ce nom.

\- Mais il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. Donc Monsieur, est ce qu'Emily peut venir avec moi pour ce rendez-vous ?

J'insiste bien sur le Monsieur pour lui faire comprendre que je demande la permission seulement pour faire bonne mesure. La seule chose, que nous ne savions pas c'est que le suspect que nous recherchions est entrain de nous espionner en ce moment même. Vous vous demandez pourquoi on ne l'entend pas, ni pourquoi nous ne le sentons pas. C'est simple, on a beau être des êtres surnaturels, nous ne sommes pas des supers héros. Mais la seule chose que nous n'avions pas prévu c'est que le chasseur que nous recherchons est en faites l'un des nôtres. Un peu trop cliché à votre goût, je le pense aussi, mais c'est pas moi qui décide.

\- Non. Dit-il avec son ton le plus ferme.

\- Pardon ? demandais-je un peu surprise.

\- La seule condition pour que Prentiss sorte de ce commissariat est qu'elle soit accompagnée. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, Prentiss correspond à la victimologie. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule alors qu'un suspect peut être déjà en chasse.

Pendant qu'il parle, je vois quelque chose dans ses yeux, lui qui d'ordinaire si stoïque d'après ce que j'ai vu et compris, laisse passer beaucoup d'émotions dans ses yeux. Et elles sont toutes en direction de ma brune préférée. Je vois de l'inquiétude, de la peur et quelque chose comme de l'amour, enfin je dis ça, je ne suis pas sûre de la dernière partie. Je pense qu'il agit comme un chef d'équipe le ferait normalement, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Emily se rapproche de lui doucement et en lui touchant le bras, elle lui demande gentiment.

\- Hotch, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre seule et je serais en compagnie d'Alicia.

\- Prentiss, Alicia n'est qu'une stagiaire, je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait te protéger.

Je vous passe les détails de la conversation, je vois ou plutôt j'entends de l'irritation dans la voix de notre cher patron, c'est qu'il tient à notre brunette. Ensuite, je ne peux pas vous dire exactement ce qui se passe, mais un policier s'avance vers nous en nous expliquant qu'il est là pour nous escorter à notre rendez-vous. (Une chose qui nous permet de savoir si notre interlocuteur est des nôtres, sa façon de se tenir et la carrure qu'il a. Chez les loup-garous, les personnes sont souvent plus grande que la normale et elle n'ont aucun défaut physique. Oui, je sais c'est un peu vantard, mais c'est la vérité. Ma petite explication donnée, je retourne dans le présent devant le commissariat.)

Chouette ! Encore une bonne raison pour que Hotch se demande ce qui se passe avec nous.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demande alors notre chef d'équipe

\- Je dois emmener l'agent Prentiss à un rendez-vous, les parents d'une des victimes demandent à voir un agent, et comme je me rappelais seulement celui de l'agent Prentiss. Tente d'expliquer le policier

Mais sous le regard d'acier du chef d'équipe, peu de personne peuvent y résister, c'est comme ça. Je crois que c'est à force d'entraînement, le pauvre gars, j'ai de la peine pour lui. Pour une raison quelconque, Hotch nous laisse partir, mais je sens bien que dans son attitude, les choses ne lui plaisent pas du tout. Pour des personnes normales, on monte dans une voiture de policier sans crainte, mais pour des profileurs, c'est une toute autre histoire. Je sens qu'Emily est sur la défensive, elle suit le policier, mais en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandais-je

Elle souffle un bon coup avant de me répondre.

\- Rien, juste que Hotch commence à devenir un peu soupçonneux.

C'est le cas de le dire, on rentre dans la voiture avec le policier.

\- Je suis désolé du dérangement, mais comme vous le constatez, on m'a demandé de vous emmener auprès de notre alpha. Une personne de votre meute à passer des coups de fil et notre alpha veut maintenant vous parler.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière on voulait aussi lui parler. Mais sans les personnes de notre équipe, ils sont tous humains, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Répondis-je

Emily me donne une frappe sur l'épaule, je me demande encore ce que j'ai fait.

\- Eh !

\- Veuillez l'excuser, elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Il faut de toute manière qu'on pose des questions aux proches des victimes.

\- Je vous y conduis.

Et un autre trajet dans le silence, je ressasse dans mon esprit la conversation avec Hotch et je ne suis pas la seule apparemment, je vois Emily qui regarde par la fenêtre pensive. Je sais qu'il va vouloir des explications quand on va rentrer, la question est qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pourvoir lui dire. Nous arrivons dans une forêt, non loin de la ville. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, que nous vivons toujours dans des bois pas très loin des villes, mais ce n'est pas évident, il faut qu'on est un endroit où aller les jours de pleine lune ainsi qu'un endroit où se cacher. Bon, je reviens dans le présent. Je vois le comité d'accueil, je me crispe involontairement car si on foire quelque chose, je peux assurer qu'on ne va jamais retrouver nos corps. Nous descendons de la voiture, une personne s'avance vers nous, je sens son pouvoir couler sur ma peau, je peux tout de suite deviner que c'est l'alpha de cette meute. Je baisse la tête, je dois obéir à ces stupides protocoles.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Richard. Dit-il

Et c'est parti !


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde, je sais que je n'ai pas publié depuis un moment, désolé ^^'**

**Merci pour tes commentaires leosam59**

**je sais que le dernier chapitre n'était pas terrible, mais j'espère que celui-là va meilleur. Merci à tous ceux qui lise mon histoire :)**

* * *

Emily penche doucement la tête en avant, elle est une alpha certes, mais elle reste une femme et dans une meute, c'est le mâle qui fait la loi.

\- Je m'appelle Emily Prentiss et je suis un agent fédérale, voici une des membres de ma meute Alicia Smith

\- Enchanté. Dis-je pour rester conforme au protocole.

Il ne répond pas, à la place nous avons le droit à un sourire. Il part devant, nous le suivons, je dois surveiller les alentours pour montrer que je suis capable de protéger notre alpha. Nous sommes maintenant dans une espèce de maison qui date des années 80 je dirais.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Piper et Melinda faisaient partie de ma meute. Elle n'était pas les dernières qui y sont rentrées.

\- Vous ne savez pas comment le suspect aurait pu les approcher ? demandais-je

\- Elles étaient jeunes, elles ne voulaient pas rester sur notre territoire tout le temps. Répondit une autre personne qui se trouve dans la salle avec nous.

J'ai l'impression de me voir en elles, elles sont plus âgées que moi et ressemble à Emily, mais dans leurs caractères, on dirait moi.

\- Est-ce qu'elles allaient souvent dans des boîtes de nuit ou dans des bars ? demande Emily

\- Oui, elles disaient que c'était pour se sentir plus humaine et avoir une vie en dehors de la meute. Je sais que les temps ont changés, certains de mes loups ont des boulots dans la ville, ils ont une vie. Ce que je n'apprécie pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il prend une pause avant de continuer.

\- J'ai entendu la nouvelle vous concernant.

On se crispe toutes les deux, c'est un homme, il peut avoir le droit de prendre de l'ascendance sur Emily. Elle ne doit pas être loin des siens, surtout si personne ne peut les protéger et les guider dans les choix.

\- Je sais, et je sais aussi que vous étiez des amis proches auparavant. C'est pour cela que je viens ici sans crainte. Ais-je tort ? demande alors Emily sans émotions dans sa voix.

Il semble amusé par sa réaction, je comprends qu'il la teste.

\- Non, mais vous connaissez les lois, je m'étonne encore qu'il ait pu vous laisser vous en allez si facilement pendant toutes ses années.

\- Il était très cool avec nous. Répondis-je comme pour le protéger, j'ai encore du mal avec le fait qu'il soit mort.

Richard me regarde comme si je venais d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

\- Tu étais sa nièce, je me trompe ? Il m'a souvent parlé de sa famille, il me disait qu'il était triste de ne pas pouvoir leur parler et surtout de te voir grandir.

\- Ma famille nous a rejetés pour ce que nous étions, mes parents ont construit un abri pour nous, une meute. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de Mickael avant que j'arrive dans sa meute. Il m'a appris ce que je devais savoir, je regrette ce qui s'est passé, car c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas su protéger les miens. Mes parents sont morts et je ne pouvais pas reprendre en main la meute, alors oui, Mickael est celui qui m'a tout appris et jamais je n'oublierais cela. J'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir.

Mon discours semble avoir fait effet auprès des personnes présentes dans la salle. Je me sens fière d'avoir su dire ce que je ressentais.

\- Je ne conteste pas cela, et pour vous rassurer, je ne compte pas prendre en main votre meute. Je respectais Mickael et je sais que vous ferais un bon alpha Miss Prentiss.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Vous n'avez pas d'autres questions à me poser ? demande-t-il.

-Malheureusement si, nous avons découvert que les victimes que nous avons trouvées étaient toutes des loups-garous, je sais que cela peut vous paraître étrange. Mais êtes-vous au courant qu'un chasseur rôde dans les parages ? demande Emily.

Il rigole doucement.

\- Vous savez bien qu'ils nous traquent depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Oui, je le sais bien. Mais est-ce que vous en connaissez un en particulier qui serait prêt à tuer en laissant les cadavres de jeunes femmes brunes derrière lui ?

Cela semble le calmer toute de suite, il était au courant du nombre de victimes, mais pas de la ressemblance entre elles apparemment.

\- Cela n'est pas possible, nous méprisons les chasseurs, mais nous savons qu'ils possèdent un code d'honneur pour éviter ce genre de bavure. Dit-il en réfléchissant.

\- Toutes les victimes ont l'anomalie sanguine qui nous caractérise, je sais que les chasseurs sont doués pour nous trouver. Mais toutes les victimes se ressemblent et elles appartiennent à des meutes différentes. Je crois comprendre que vous savez des choses ? Demandais-je avec un ton de suspicion dans la voix.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je sais que je ne dois pas le soutenir mais nous devons savoir qui s'en prend à des jeunes femmes et pourquoi.

\- C'est bien possible. Il y a longtemps, j'ai entendu dire qu'un chasseur s'est fait mordre par une louve. Cette femme avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. On entendait dire que cet homme ayant subi sa première lune avait maudit cette femme et qui s'était juré de se venger. Mais il doit être mort maintenant.

Ok, je crois voir venir le cliché de l'homme qui vit pour se venger.

\- Vous avez un nom ? demande alors Emily

\- Non, ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- Peut-être pas. Répondis-je

\- Nous devons y aller, mais je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé un entretien. Dit Emily

\- Si vous avez des nouvelles, prévenez-moi. Je voudrais savoir quel est le salopard qui a fait cela à ma meute.

Emily acquiesce, direction la sortie. Comme à l'allée, je ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Nous repartons dans la voiture du flic qui est venu nous chercher. Emily saisit son téléphone et envoie des messages à Garcia.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? demandais-je

\- On va leur dire ce que Richard vient de nous dire. Mais on va le tourner à notre sauce comme…

Pas le temps de finir la phrase qu'on entend une explosion, avec notre ouïe, je peux vous dire que ça ne fait pas du bien. Le conducteur reprend sa route droite, mais la prochaine se fait sous la voiture. Il perd complétement le contrôle et la voiture finit dans un arbre, moi sur le trottoir. Ce que j'aperçois ne me fait pas plaisir du tout, je tente de me relever mais le choc de l'explosion me cloue au sol. J'aperçois un homme qui sort de derrière les arbres, je vois ses yeux, ils expriment la haine mais en même temps le dégout. Je tente de bouger parce que je sais ce qu'il va faire, mais j'y arrive pas. Je commence à paniquer, je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé chez nous. L'homme s'approche de la voiture, il commence par descendre le flic qui nous ramené au poste. Je vois du sang sur le pare-brise, je dois bouger !

\- Aller fais un effort ! me dis-je pour me forcer à bouger.

J'avance mais pas assez vite, je dois me lever. Je vois l'homme allé vers l'arrière de la voiture, je ne vois pas Emily mais je sais qu'elle est encore dedans.

\- Ne la touchez pas ! m'écriais-je

Il se contente de regarder avec un air de pitié dans ma direction, il ne prête même pas attention à moi. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est Emily et il compte bien l'avoir. Je me rapproche de plus en plus de la voiture, mais il s'empare d'Emily sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. Alors que je suis à côte de la voiture, il me regarde et me dit.

\- Tu ne peux rien pour elle, elle va payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Il me frappe assez fort pour que je perde connaissance, je sais que notre métabolisme nous permet de nous soigner plus rapidement, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de retrouver toutes mes forces pour l'affronter. Quand je reviens à moi, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, je me mets debout avec difficulté, ce que je vois autour de moi me fais peur. La voiture, le flic mort et pas de trace de mon alpha. Il me faut de l'aide et je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui peut m'aider. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais je n'ai pas le choix, Aaron Hotchner est la seule personne qui peut m'aider à retrouver Emily et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je connais leurs sentiments et je sais comment il fonctionne. Je me mets en route, en essayant de courir. Le téléphone n'est pas une option envisageable, car ils sont tous cassé. Et si je me transforme, je n'aurais pas assez d'énergie pour revenir à mon état actuel. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il voudra bien m'aider.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite :)**

**J'ai essayé de rendre la suite probable**

* * *

Je commence à courir, je dois me dépêcher. Je souffre mais je dois avancer. Je ne suis pas ensanglanté comme la plupart des gens pourrait le penser, j'ai déjà presque fini de soigner mes blessures. Je vois le poste de police, une chance pour moi, je le vois qui nous attends dehors. Moins de chance, il est furieux de me voir seule et inquiet en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! ordonne-t-il

Je reprends mon souffle mais je le traîne dans un coin de la rue à l'abri des regards. Je ne veux pas que les autres s'inquiètent, ils ne doivent pas savoir.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! demande-t-il furieux

\- Il nous a surpris sur la route, le flic est mort et il a emmené Emily je ne sais où.

Il est furieux, je peux le voir dans son langage corporel. Mais il ne dit rien et il retourne vers les autres. Je le saisi par le bras et je le tire de nouveau vers moi.

\- On n'a pas le temps, il faut que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Je sais qui l'a enlevé mais je sais aussi de quoi il est capable. Je ne peux pas aller chercher Emily toute seule et les autres vont me tuer car j'ai échoué dans ma mission. Envoyez votre équipe sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent avec nous.

\- On fonctionne en équipe !

\- Oh non, quand vous allez voir de quoi il s'agit, je parie que vous allez les envoyer loin.

On s'affronte du regard, on ne s'aime pas et nous l'avons compris. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de chose. Je suis sous le coup de la colère et de la peur, je dois sauver Emily coûte que coûte. Alors pour faire bonne mesure, je vous laisse deviner. Je laisse mon pouvoir de loup couler vers lui, je ne suis pas puissante, mais je sais que les humains peuvent sentir notre pouvoir si on les laisse voir. Il recule à cause de la surprise, mes yeux sont devenus jaunes pour lui montrer plus clairement si j'ose dire.

\- Bordel !

\- Oui, je sais que ça surprends. On vous expliquera ce qui se passe plus tard, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour le moment. Vous êtes celui qui correspond le mieux pour sauver mon alpha, votre équipière. Envoyer votre équipe dans les bois sur le lieu de l'accident.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, on travaille en équipe…

\- … Oui, et moi je vous dis que vous êtes le seul qui peut la sauver.

Je vois bien qu'il essaye encore de traiter la nouvelle, mais il ne m'a pas posé la question essentielle dans cette situation, ah si

\- Mais tu es quoi au juste ?

Je me contente de sourire avant de lui répondre, ça va être long alors je décide de la faire courte.

\- Nous sommes des loups-garous. Emily et moi, je parle.

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, l'agent Aaron Hotchner, lui qui est d'ordinaire si stoïque, laisse bien montrer sa surprise et sa confusion, mais il revient à son comportement habituel.

\- Ok. Dit-il avec un ton sceptique

\- Je le répète pour la dernière fois, vous me suivez ou je vais la chercher toute seule !

Je suis à bout de nerf, il réfléchit, il prend trop de temps. Je commence à partir, je dois me concentrer, je dois la retrouver. J'entends qu'il appelle Rossi et lui donne des instructions sans essayer de se justifier sur ses demandes. Je souris, il n'est pas si bête que je le pensais. Je sens l'air au tour de moi, il est difficile de savoir ou de reconnaître l'odeur de mon alpha mais je dois essayer.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- La retrouver.

Je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet, c'est vraiment une question stupide, sous forme humaine, c'est plus difficile.

\- Je vous préviens, si vous sortez votre arme, je vous tue sans remord.

Je sais que vous êtes du côté de l'agent Hotchner, vous trouvez peut-être que je suis trop dur avec lui mais je dois le faire, je dois savoir si il est vraiment digne de devenir un alpha. Je sais que sa personnalité est proche de ça, mais il doit encore faire ses preuves à mes yeux.

\- Tu vas te transformer ? demande-t-il avec un ton sceptique mais je décèle une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix

Je ne réponds pas, je me planque juste derrière une benne à ordure, je sais que ce n'est pas classe mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'enlève mes vêtements, car je n'ai pas envie de déchirer mes vêtements.

\- Vous voulez bien vous retournez ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, on n'a pas le temps de diverger sur ça. Mais je tiens à mes vêtements moi. Je me transforme dans la rue, mes os craquent et s'allongent, c'est douloureux, je sens la puissance me gagner, mon sang qui bout dans mes veines et pour finir les crocs et le museau qui me poussent sur le visage, je vous dis ça pour faire simple. Je vous ai épargné ce passage avant pour ne pas choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes qui peuvent éventuellement lire mon histoire, mais là j'en ai marre de me justifier.

\- Je peux me retourner ?

Je sais qu'il m'a entendu grogner dans la douleur, mais il est intelligent le petit agent du FBI. Je me contente de pousser mon museau contre la paume de sa main, il ne veut pas paraître faible, je sens la surprise et la peur émané de lui sans problème. Je pars devant, sans lui lancer un regard en arrière. Je me concentre, les autres membres de notre équipe de profiler sortent du commissariat par petit groupe pour aller jusqu'aux voitures. Je sens que l'agent Hotchner se crispe, je comprends alors que ce que je lui ai demandé doit être difficile pour lui. L'odeur d'Emily me prend d'un coup au museau, je commence à courir tout en essayant de rester discrète, je suis sûre que vous comprenez. Pour aller plus vite, je fais comprendre à Hotchner de monter sur mon dos, je sais, mais je suis assez large pour qu'il puisse monter sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un cheval. L'odeur se fait plus forte, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, que c'est trop facile, je vous rassure, je trouve aussi. Mais pas le choix, comme dirait quelqu'un que je connais, Allons-y !

\- Ralentis. Me dit-il doucement

Je fais ce qu'il dit, une maison dans la forêt, je sais c'est cliché. Je m'arrête derrière un arbre, il descend. Son téléphone sonne, je grogne contre lui.

\- Désolé, mais je dois rester en contact avec eux, ils vont se poser des questions.

Il marque un point, mais je grogne quand même. On ne doit pas se faire repérer, comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, c'est aussi un loup. J'avance sur la maison, j'entends le cri d'Emily, je commence à hérisser le poil comme un chat. L'agent Hotchner est derrière moi, arme à la main, dans son langage corporel, je vois qu'il est aussi tendu que moi et qu'il s'inquiète pour la sécurité de son amie. Je sens du sang qui vient de la maison et une grande quantité, je sais qu'un grand nombre de fille louve sont passé dans cette maison. Mon ami du moment ouvre la porte de la maison doucement et je rentre à l'intérieur. Je vais directement vers les cris, la douleur se fait entendre et je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Un alpha permet à ceux de sa meute de ressentir ses émotions et là je peux vous dire que je la sens aussi la douleur.

\- FBI ! crie-t-il à haute voix.

Oh, super la discrétion. Les cris s'arrêtent tout de suite, remplacer par d'autre.

\- Hotch ! crie Emily.

Mais je réagis plus vite que lui, je repousse le chasseur en grognant.

\- Oh, Bordel ! s'étonne Hotchner

Un loup brun, d'au moins 2,5 mètres de haut et 2 mètres de large. Il faut à tout prix qu'on la sauve de ce taré.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**pardon pour la longue absence, entre les cours et les devoirs, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**

**je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes :D**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira**

* * *

Je ne suis pas dans un combat habituel, avec le taré de service on se jauge du regard, on voit qui pourrait gagner le combat, bien sûr, je sais que c'est lui. Mais je dois tenter tout pour le tout. Quant à l'humain qui se trouve dans la pièce, il essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe sans se faire tuer.

\- Hotch, Alicia ! crie Emily

La voix de notre amie semble remettre Hotchner sur le droit chemin, il pointe son arme sur le loup brun, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas assez rapide. Ce que je craignais est arrivé, le chasseur saute sur lui pour l'égorger, mais je m'interpose entre les deux et je parviens à le repousser non sans quelques dégâts. Je grogne de douleur mais je tiens encore debout. Je regarde mon nouvel ami agent et je lui fais comprendre qu'il doit aller chercher Emily avant que je ne perde le combat définitivement. Il essaie donc de se faire discret, mais on dirait que l'autre à une rancune contre lui, il ne le quitte pas des yeux, erreur de sa part. je le mords au niveau de l'encolure, il grogne et jappe avant de m'attaquer de nouveau.

\- Hotch, Alicia !

Je dois gagner le combat, je dois le faire. J'aperçois Hotchner sortir de la pièce. J'entends une autre voix dans ma tête, celle de mon ami loup en face de moi.

\- J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion !

\- Eh ouais, mon pote.

Mais ma dernière réplique semble le mettre dans une colère noir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Elle est une menace pour nous, je dois la tuer ! dit-il avec colère.

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant que tu ne l'atteignes !

S'en suit un combat que je suis entrain de perdre, mais je dois me battre jusqu'au bout pour leur permettre de sortir de là. Alors que je croyais ma fin proche, une louve que je connais que trop bien le donne le dernier coup fatal à la gorge. Je suis dans un piteux état mais je relâche un souffle que je n'avais pas conscience de retenir.

\- Emily…. Dis-je avant le black-out total

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je ne peux pas vous raconter quel mensonge, ils ont dû raconter aux autres membres de l'équipe. Mais je me suis réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital d'après ce que je vois. Je tousse un peu et je vois que je suis redevenue humaine.

\- Bonjour. Dit l'agent Hotchner

Tous les souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire, je me lève d'un coup et ma tête tourne.

\- Oawh. Dis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Et moi qui pensais que vous aviez des capacités extraordinaire pour guérir. Dit-il avec un sourire

\- Vous faîtes de l'humour maintenant ? Ou est-elle ?

Je me lève du lit, je ne vois aucunes blessures apparentes sur mon corps.

\- Elle arrive, elle est partie chercher de l'eau.

Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a des questions à me poser.

\- Allez-y qu'on en finisse !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Notre ancien mâle alpha connaissait votre existence, il connaissait aussi les sentiments qu'Emily a pour vous. Il savait qui vous étiez, il a jugé bon de me demander de vous dire qui nous étions et pourquoi il vous a choisi comme son successeur.

\- Attends quoi ?

\- Oui, comment croyez que je sois entrée dans votre service. Mickael était mon oncle et il m'a demandé d'enquêter sur vous. Mais ma vie est menacée par les membres de mon ancienne meute, c'est pour cela qu'Emily a dû m'emmener avec vous.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce qu'un couple alpha doit vivre en harmonie, je le vivais avec Mickael mais nous n'étions pas en couple. Dit-Emily qui vient d'apparaitre dans la chambre

Je la regarde, elle va bien, elle est en vie, je pense que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal sur ce côté-là.

\- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement, je déteste que quelque chose se trame dans mon dos. Dit-elle avec les yeux rouges bien entendu

\- Désolé. Dis-je en baissant la tête

\- Hotch, je vous expliquerai tout le moment venu.

Elle prononce cette phrase avec un sourire tendre, vous savez ce genre de sourire que vous donnez à celui que vous aimez le plus au monde.

\- Oh, mais allez embrasses le qu'on en finisse ! dis-je avec un grand sourire

\- Alicia ! dit-elle choquée

Mais ce n'est pas de nous deux que vient la chose la plus choquante, l'agent Hotchner la saisit par la taille et lui donne un tendre baiser. Je m'attendais à plus, mais je vais me contenter de ça.

\- Ah bah. Dit l'agent Rossi qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre en souriant

Pas d'autre membre de l'équipe, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise, il faut qu'on rentre à la maison. Hotch lâche Emily et dit à Rossi d'un ton grave

\- Tu n'as rien vu Dave.

L'agent en question fait mine de fermer sa bouche à clé. On sourit tous dans la salle

\- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, je suis venu voir si vous être prêt à partir, les médecins laissent notre jeune associée quitter l'hôpital à condition de la surveiller. Dit David Rossi

\- Je m'en occupe, merci Rossi. Répond Emily

\- Cool

Je me lève et prépare mes affaires, je n'ai plus de marques de blessures sur mon corps, mais j'ai encore les bandages qui permettent de masquer la guérison. On quitte l'hôpital et direction l'aéroport. Dans l'avion, Morgan me tend son téléphone.

\- Baby girl, se faisait du souci pour toi. Dit-il

Je devine qu'il parle alors de Pénélope.

\- Je n'ai plus de portable. Répondis-je

\- Appelle déjà Garcia avec celui de Morgan. Dit JJ qui se trouve en face de moi

J'aime bien me mettre dans le carré, ça me permet de voir tout le monde, bon sauf s'ils se trouvent derrière bien sûr. Je me lève et je vais dans un coin de l'avion pour être tranquille, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pourrait dire.

\- Pénélope ?

\- Alicia, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu….

Je vous passe la réprimande parce qu'elle dure pendant plus de 10 minutes, je ne veux pas vous infliger cela.

\- Bon alors comment va notre alpha préférée ?

\- Elle va bien, elle est en vie et Hotch sait

\- Quoi ?! tu as réussi !

J'ai éloigné le téléphone de mon oreille pour ne pas devenir sourde.

\- Oui Pénélope, j'ai réussi. On te racontera tout en arrivant promis.

\- Il y a intérêt. Dit-elle sur un ton catégorique.

Je me contente de sourire, et elle raccroche. Je retourne à ma place.

\- Tout est ok ? demande Spencer

\- Oui, j'ai eu le droit à mon sermon. Mais sinon tout va bien

Le reste du voyage se fait dans le calme sauf pour des petites disputes entre Spencer et Morgan. Je vois aussi et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas très subtil, les regards que se lancent nos deux tourtereaux. Je me demande comment va régir la meute à l'arrivée de Hotchner et surtout je me demande s'il va vouloir devenir comme nous.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, désolé.

je poste un nouveau chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaira, je sais, c'est un peu court

* * *

Comme je vous le disais, le trajet s'est passé sans encombre, sauf pour Emily qui me lance des regards qui vous dit que vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop, je suis sûre que notre nouvel ami va m'aider. Bon revenons au moment présent, je suis dans un SUV avec Emily, Hotchner et Rossi les autres sont déjà partis.

Bon, je suppose que je ne vais pas avoir d'explication sur ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre d'hôpital. Dit Rossi avec un ton las

Emily rougit, mais Hotchner se contente de regarder son ami sévèrement.

D'accord, d'accord je ne dirais plus rien. Dit David avec un sourire

C'est vrai que la situation est un peu cocasse, mais attendez un peu que Pénélope apprenne ce que notre cher alpha a fait. Je souris rien qu'en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver, je sais, je suis un peu sado, mais c'est légitime après ce que j'ai fait pour la meute, même s'ils ne le savent pas. Le trajet, se fait encore dans un silence un peu lourd, je sens la tension montée dans le corps de mon amie.

Ça va ?

Oui, c'est juste que toute cette affaire fût légèrement plus dure que d'habitude. Répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé sur son visage.

Nous arrivons dans les bureaux, nous entendons déjà les cris de Pénélope dans les couloirs. Nous sommes à peine sortis de l'ascenseur qu'elle nous saute dessus, enfin sur Emily et moi bien entendu. Elle ne ferait jamais cela sur les deux agents seniors de l'équipe, elle tient quand même à son poste d'analyste technique.

Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil vous m'entendez !

Oui, Pénélope, nous sommes désolés de t'avoir fait peur. Répond Emily avec un ton désolé mais qui force quand même le respect.

Elle se tait, mais nous avons le droit au gros câlin réglementaire, cela va de soi. Elle nous entraîne dans son antre, les autres nous regardent avec suspicions. Une fois à l'abri des regards et surtout des oreilles indiscrètes.

Alors ? demande-t-elle

Il sait pour nous. Répond Emily

Elle soupire d'exaspération, je me contente de sourire. A force de côtoyer Emily, je sais qu'elle n'est pas apte à partager ses sentiments.

Il l'a embrassé. Dis-je assez fort pour arrêter les babillages de Pénélope

Elle a sa bouche grande ouverte, je savais que ça allait faire un grand effet. Je souris mais je me calme quand je vois le regard noir d'Emily.

Ne t'en prends pas à elle, tu ne me l'aurais pas dit sinon !

Le téléphone d'Emily vibre, je sais que c'est lui.

Pénélope, tu viens avec nous. Maintenant qu'il sait autant lui dire toute la vérité. Dit notre cher alpha adoré.

Je décèle une pointe d'agacement mais aussi de soulagement dans sa voix, c'est vrai qu'elle ne doit plus cacher un secret à celui qu'elle aime, mais il reste encore l'équipe. Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas gagné.

Attends, quand tu dis toute la vérité, cela vaut aussi pour moi ? demandais-je

Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre, son seul regard suffit à me faire taire. Je crois que je l'ai bien mérité celle-là. Donc pour en revenir à notre cher patron, nous sommes maintenant dans son bureau toutes les trois.

Emily ? demande-t-il

Comme vous le savez depuis qu'Alicia vous a dit la vérité, nous ne sommes pas vraiment humaines.

Toi aussi Garcia ?

Oui, je fais partie de la meute d'Emily depuis maintenant 5 ans.

Je le vois un peu surpris, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là.

Et tu joues quel rôle ?

Seulement celui de louve bien gentille et bien calme qui doit veiller au bien être de son alpha. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Ses yeux sont devenus jaunes, je vois notre pauvre patron reculer dans sa chaise un court instant avant de reprendre son masque stoïque.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, j'ai deux membres de mon équipe qui ne sont pas vraiment humaines et une équipe de profiler qui n'a jamais rien remarqué.

Elles sourient toutes les deux.

En gros oui. Répond Garcia

Elles sourient toutes les deux à pleine dents maintenant. Moi, je reste dans mon coin, je ne veux pas être mêlée à cette conversation. Mais je me sens obligée.

Vous devriez venir ce soir pour rencontrer le reste de notre meute. Dis-je

Là, c'est moi qui viens d'avoir peur. Elles ont presque sortis les crocs quand j'ai fini ma phrase. D'après vous, comment je vais me sortir de cette histoire, d'un côté, je suis obligé de le faire venir dans notre meute pour lui montrer ce qu'il l'attend afin de répondre au souhait de mon oncle et de l'autre je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes H 24. Mais surtout qu'il fasse du mal à Emily. Une idée ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Pardon pour cette longue attente, j'ai quelques petits soucis avec mon logiciel et pendant un temps, je n'avais plus vraiment d'idée. Mais c'est repartis et cela me fait très plaisir de voir que vous suivez mon histoire.**

**Voici une suite. Enjoy :) **

* * *

\- Emily, tu sais qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, il est au courant pour nous et du coup il faut bien qu'on fasse quelque chose.

J'essaie de temporiser un peu les choses, mon idée était mauvaise mais vu que je parle plus vite que je ne réfléchis des fois, maintenant je suis dans la merde.

\- Prentiss, Garcia, Alicia a raison, je voudrais en apprendre d'avantage. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe dans mon équipe.

Elles se regardent alors, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle se parle entre elles par télépathie en m'excluant du groupe de conversation comme d'habitude, mais je pense l'avoir mérité cette fois.

\- Je ne sais pas Hotch, un humain n'a jamais mis les pieds sur notre territoire, la dernière fois que cela s'est passé.

\- Ne vaut mieux pas le dire, le miel. Finit alors Garcia

\- Pourquoi ? demande alors Hotchner

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne question Patron. Mais si vous voulez venir, il va falloir d'abord préparer les autres à votre venue. Continue Garcia

Il regarde Emily avec un drôle de regard, je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifier, mais je sens dans l'air une dose de gêne mais aussi d'hormones, drôle de mélange. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

\- Je suis prêt à attendre. Dit-il

\- Bien. Répond Garcia

\- Emily, tu es sûre que cela peut fonctionner, je ne voudrais pas faire de mal au reste du groupe.

\- Je sais mais vu que tu avais une mission, je comprends que tu veuille la mener à bien.

Je rougis furieusement

\- Comment ? demandais-je

\- Nous avons une super ouïe, je sais tout ce qui se passe quand Garcia parle au téléphone.

Je suis mal barré, mais à ma grande surprise, je vois qu'elle sourit.

\- Quelle était cette mission ? demande Hotch

\- Elle devait vous faire entrer dans la meute sous demande de notre ancien alpha. Explique Pénélope

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Me demandais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je crois que Mickael a vu le comportement d'Emily changé lorsqu'elle parlait de vous dans le groupe ou quand elle parlait avec vous quand il était autour. Répondis-je

\- Il y a certaines filles de notre groupe, qui veulent savoir quel humain fait donc tourner la tête de notre alpha. Dit Garcia avec un large sourire

\- Les filles… dit Emily avec les yeux rouges

\- Ok…

On se tait toutes les deux, mais je veux vraiment savoir s'il va venir dans notre meute, et si oui ou non elle va le mordre pour le transformer. Je ne sais pas si je vous ai expliqué mais seul les alphas peuvent transformer les personnes en loup-garou s'ils les mordent.

\- Quand vais-je pouvoir venir ? demande l'agent senior

\- Pas ce soir, je dois en parler au reste de la meute.

\- Ma beauté brune, je ne voulais pas vraiment t'alarmer, mais les mâles de notre groupe désir avoir une chance avec toi, alors tu as intérêt à te dépêcher.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !

Je vois la réaction de Hotch, il se tend dans sa chaise, je vois donc clairement qu'il tient à elle. Et en plus de cela, il est possessif car je sens une odeur de jalousie venir de lui, mais elles sont tellement prises dans leurs disputes, qu'elles ne sentent rien.

\- Emily, je suis désolé, mais tu étais sur une affaire, je ne pouvais pas te déranger avec ça.

\- Pénélope, je suis censé gérer la meute dans ce cas-là, comment veux-tu que je le fasse si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe quand je ne suis pas là.

\- Les filles ? demandais-je

Elles continuent de se disputer pendant quelques minutes, je sens bien que ça va dégénérer, si on n'intervient pas.

\- Prentiss ! Garcia !

Il a crié avant moi, en même temps c'est lui le chef donc. Elles baissent la tête toutes les deux.

\- Pardon. Disent-elles

J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens, je ne veux pas y passer aussi.

\- Cela, ne répond pas à ma question.

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que nos téléphones sonnent, l'identifiant de l'appelant est la meute.

\- Prentiss

\- Garcia

\- Allo ?

Je ne savais pas, qu'ils avaient mon numéro, mais en même temps avec Pénélope, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise.

\- Venez vite, les loups de Jemma sont sur le point d'attaquer, nous avons besoin de notre alpha.

Vous vous demandez qui c'est hein ? Jemma est une alpha qui voulait séduire Mickael d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais celui ci l'a repoussé. Gentiment, mais il paraît qu'elle est assez rancunière, donc elle lui en veut un petit peu. Mais depuis qu'il est mort, c'est une autre histoire, sa colère s'est retourné contre Emily et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais sinon, sa meute se trouve pas loin de notre territoire donc sujet à de fréquente dispute pour le partage.

\- J'arrive !

\- Ramenez-vous, on a besoin de tout le monde !

Elle sort en trombe du bureau sans regarder autour d'elle, à la vitesse d'un métamorphe, ce qui veut dire vraiment rapidement, même les yeux humains ne peuvent pas suivre.

\- On ferait mieux de la suivre. Dit Garcia

\- A plus patron.

On sort de la même manière qu'Emily pour éviter les questions, on laisse cela pour notre patron bien aimé. On a, à peine le temps de monter dans la voiture, qu'Emily démarre en trombe. Nous arrivons, juste à temps pour les festivités, des loups que je ne connais pas sont entrés sur notre territoire et on peut les sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je ferais mieux comme attaque surprise personnellement.

\- Allez avec les autres, je me charge de coordonner ce qui se passe !

Et hop, changement de peau en vitesse, on rejoint les autres qui sont en première ligne sur ordre de notre alpha bien aimé. Personnellement, je peux vous avouer que j'ai la trouille, la dernière fois que des loups ennemis sont venus sur notre territoire, cela s'est mal passé, donc je pense que vous pouvez comprendre mon appréhension. Je me concentre donc sur ce qui se passe, Emily nous donne des ordres et on se poste aux différents points donnés. Je me répète certes, mais j'ai peur. Les premiers loups ennemis arrivent en face de nous, je fais partie de la première ligne d'infanterie, chouette ! le combat commence entre un jeune loup et moi, je peux sentir qu'il a un peu prés mon âge, enfin je crois. Je ne suis pas expérimenté dans l'art du combat, il me tient à la gorge quand il est projeté contre un arbre. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver Pénélope, si je pouvais sourire je le ferais. Mais on a pas le temps pour les remercîments. J'aperçois notre alpha au loin, pris entre deux feux et ce que je vois, me donne la chair de poule, elle est vraiment douée pour ce genre de chose, elle les repousse sans aucun problème quitte à les tuer. Mais d'un coup, elle tourne la tête dans une direction et je fais de même, ce que je vois me fous le cul par terre. Il nous a suivi ! (oui, je sais que c'est un peu gros, mais il fallait si attendre non ?).

\- Alicia, dis moi que je ne rêve pas ? Hotch est là ?! s'écrie Pénélope dans ma tête.

\- Attention !

Et oui, nous sommes toujours en plein combat et un humain vient fourrer son nez dans nos affaires. En espérant, qu'il ne tue pas l'un des nôtres, sinon il est mort.

\- Il faut qu'on le protège, il ne tiendra pas longtemps au milieu de ce carnage ! m'écriais-je à mon tour dans l'esprit de Pénélope

Je sais qu'Emily a tenté de faire la même chose, mais elle prise avec l'alpha de l'autre meute. On décide donc de prendre la relève, il a son arme à la main quand il nous voit arrivé comment lui faire comprendre que c'est nous et pas un du clan adverse ? Pénélope se prosterne donc devant lui et je pense qu'il a compris quand je prends au cou, un autre loup pour le mordre profondément. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, nous sommes des animaux, le sang ne nous répugne pas au contraire, il nous attire vers les proies. Et dans notre milieu, tuer ou se faire tuer, c'est le moyen le plus radicale pour survivre, je peux vous le garantir. On se met donc en position autour de Hotch, lui tire un peu partout pour repousser les ennemis. Mais au bout d'un moment, nous sommes toutes les deux prises aux pièges et ils nous forcés à nous éloigner de Hotch, il est maintenant seul avec une arme presque vide. Malheureusement pour nous, il a été repérés et quoi de mieux qu'un humain qui est attachés à l'alpha de la meute ennemis pour en faire son festin.

Vous vous demandez comment Emily va réagir, je vous avoue que moi aussi.


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. En espérant que cela continue de vous faire plaisir :)**

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe ensuite, tout va tellement vite. Je suis projeté contre un arbre, je dois reprendre vite mes esprits ou je suis perdu. Ce qui vient ensuite ne va pas vraiment vous étonner, j'en suis sûre, par contre, moi je ne l'aurais jamais cru, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. Emily bondit au-dessus de son adversaire pour se précipiter vers Hotch, je la vois courir le plus vite possible. Et après, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, je suis toujours au prise avec un loup, mais Tamara, une fille de notre groupe vient m'aider quand elle voit que je suis en difficulté. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est arrêté cette bataille, mais comment faire quand le chef est aussi têtue qu'une mule.

\- Emily !

Pas le temps de réagir, nous devons agir, Jemma passe à l'attaque quand elle voit l'intérêt d'Emily pour l'homme qui est venu sur le champ de bataille. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a un mauvais caractère. Et voilà qu'une bataille de chiffonnier commence, je n'ai jamais vu autant de colère chez Emily, mais je ressens aussi de la peur. Je sais que je tente le tout pour le tout en m'approchant de Hotch, mais vous vous souvenez qu'il m'a déjà vu me transformer, j'espère qu'il se souvient encore à quoi je ressemble sous ma forme canine avant qu'il ne me tire dessus.

\- Alicia ? demande –t-il un peu incertain

J'incline ma grosse tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'est bien moi, il semble un peu soulagé, mais c'est pour une courte période, car Emily est entrain de perdre. Je fais les yeux de chiot vers Hotch pour qu'il comprenne qu'il doit faire quelque chose, dans notre état, nous ne pouvons que le protégé. Pénélope est toujours prise aux fers avec d'autres loups, les bêtas de ma meute ne sont pas en état de donner des ordres pour rassembler les troupes. Je ne suis qu'une Oméga, c'est-à-dire, celle qui se trouve enfin de la liste qui doit toujours obéir, mais aujourd'hui, je dois prendre mon courage en main, pour aider celle qui m'a sauvé. Hotch regarde le nombre de balles qui lui reste dans son chargeur et d'après sa tête, je comprends qu'il ne doit pas lui en rester beaucoup. Je lui fais signe de la tête, Emily est tombée, s'il ne tire pas maintenant, elle est morte. Je vois de la colère sur le visage de notre cher patron, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Il tire en plein dans le mille évidemment, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. A peine, a-t-il eu le temps de tirer, qu'une des louves ennemies se jette sur lui. Il est projeté violemment contre un arbre.

\- Hotch !

Je sais que je suis sous ma forme de loup et qu'il ne peut pas m'entendre, mais le message est passé du côté de notre alpha, elle a un regain d'énergie et blesse mortellement l'alpha ennemi. Elle hurle dans toute la forêt.

\- Partez maintenant, votre alpha est presque morte, je ne veux aucun conflit avec vous. Partez ou vous mourrez !

Pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'elle est déjà aux côté de Hotch. On entend Jemma gémir faiblement de protestation, mais les siens la traine en dehors de notre territoire. Tout le monde souffle, on peut reprendre notre vie. Bon à part, le petit accident Hotchner, tout le monde est en vie.

\- Que fait un humain sur notre territoire ? demande alors Tamara

Emily ne répond pas. Tamara est une de nos bêtas, elle fait partie des plus puissante, ceux qui sont loups depuis longtemps.

\- C'est notre ami, et je tiens à signaler qu'il est le compagnon de notre alpha enfin l'imprégné pour le moment. Dis-je

Je sais que cela peut vous étonner un petit peu, mais au vu de l'état de notre patron humain, je prédis qu'Emily va le mordre dans quelques minutes pour lui sauver la vie. Vous l'aviez prédit, je sais que c'est un peu prévisible comme histoire, mais vous imaginez si elle l'avait laissé mourir, non pas question ! Bon revenons à notre histoire, les loups ennemis sont maintenant partis et la plus part d'entre nous sont blessés. Mais le plus intéressant vient maintenant.

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez suivis Hotch ? demande notre alpha qui a repris forme humaine et qui est maintenant nue devant lui

Cela va s'en dire, cela n'a pas l'air de les gêner le moins du monde.

\- Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, quand vous êtes parties. Alors j'ai suivis vos téléphone et cela m'a conduit jusque ici. Dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle

\- Il ne fallait pas, cela n'était pas votre combat.

\- Je fais tout pour mon équipe même si la plus part ne sont pas humain

Il se met à cracher un peu de sang, la collision avec l'arbre ne lui a pas fait du bien.

\- Honey, je sais que cela est un peu contre nos lois, mais il faut que tu le mordes maintenant. Dit Pénélope sous le coup de la tristesse.

Elle m'avait expliqué pendant notre période de cohabitation, qu'elle tenait beaucoup aux membres de son équipe, elle les considère comme les membres de sa famille. Donc, je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dit notre alpha aux bords des larmes

Je suis moi aussi sous forme humaine.

\- Emily, si Mickaël voulait que ce soit lui alors fais le. On réglera le reste plus tard, il t'aime et cela je le sais.

Mon petit discours semble l'avoir convaincu, elle approche sa tête vers le cou de notre patron adoré et elle dépose sa morsure. Il est un peu faible, mais je sais qu'il va survivre. Les autres loups hurlent à la lune sans vraiment de raison, des fois je ne comprends pas tout. Et vous, vous pensez qu'Aaron va s'en sortir ? Moi, je l'espère car je veux que notre alpha trouve son compagnon et je sais que ce sera lui. Comment, je le sais, parce que je l'ai cerné et je sais qu'il sera capable de nous protéger comme il le fait avec l'équipe de profiler qui se trouve sous ses ordres.


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour pour vous proposez un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à dire merci à toutes les personnes qui ont postés des commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir.  
**

**bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Pour le reste, je dois dire, que je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe. Étant une louve de naissance, je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à la morsure. Mais là, je vois ce qui se passe. Donc, je reprends là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Aaron Hotchner, se fait mordre par notre alpha, Emily Prentiss qui n'est autre que son subordonné, voila la grosse nouvelle du siècle. Bon, passons, nous avons rentré Hotch dans la maison, je ne vous l'ai peut-être pas expliqué, mais la plupart des membres de la meute vivent sur le territoire tous les jours, nous avons donc une maison. Il est allongé sur le canapé, on aurait pu le mettre dans une chambre, mais on a peur de trop le bouger et du coup que ses chances ne soient réduites de moitié. Emily ne le lâche pas, elle lui tient la main et reste à côté de lui.

\- Je connais Hotch depuis des années, il va s'en sortir. Dit Pénélope pour essayer de tous nous rassurer

\- Que faisait cet humain sur notre territoire ? demande Tamara

Avec Pénélope on se regarde, il faut qu'on explique au reste de notre petit groupe ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi.

\- Réunis tout le monde, je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Dit Pénélope

Je dois dire, qu'elle m'ôte un poids des épaules, je suis quand même en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé, et je ne veux pas vraiment m'expliquer avec les autres. Je me rapproche du couple pour essayer de faire quelque chose. Ce que je vois me donne la chair de poule, je vois Hotch entrain d'agoniser sur le canapé, de la suer coulant sur son visage, j'ai l'impression qu'il est entrain de faire un effort surhumain et je n'aime pas ça. Je l'ai vu mener son équipe avec une poigne de fer mais toujours en étant juste et je sais qu'il écoute ce qu'ils ont à dire. Je n'aime pas du tout le voir comme ça, je sais ce que vous allez dire, que c'est un changement un peu rapide. Au début, je ne l'aimais pas du tout, mais maintenant qu'il connait la vérité et qu'il a tenté de sauver Emily, j'ai revue mon jugement, après tout, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

\- Emily, je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne la morsure, mais s'il continue de la combattre comme ça. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Dis-je

Je ne sais que ça n'aide pas pour lui remonter le moral, mais je ne fais que dire ce que je vois.

\- C'est un battant, je le sais. Me dit-elle

C'est la première qu'elle à parlé depuis qu'elle l'a mordu. J'aperçois les autres quittés la maison pour aller dehors, je sais que Pénélope doit leur faire un discours pour calmer les tensions au sein de notre meute.

\- Je vais chercher une serviette et de l'eau froide pour l'aider un peu. Dis-je

Je dois quitter cette pièce, je sais que ce n'est pas juste par rapport à Emily, mais je me sens coupable de ce qui lui arrive. Je m'attarde dans la tâche, mais je reviens vers eux. Je pose la serviette mouillé sur son front, je ne sais pas trop si cela va aider, mais on doit tout tenter.

\- Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. Dis- je

Elle ne lâche pas sa main et je reste en retrait. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes dans cette pièce. Pénélope revient vers nous, elle me parle pour ne pas déranger Emily.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. On espère que ça va se passer.

Je change de temps en temps la serviette sur son front. Appels après appels de la part de l'équipe, il faut qu'on réponde, mais pour dire quoi.

\- Je vais me charger du reste de la famille. Dit Pénélope

Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait retourner à Quantico pour parler avec le reste de l'équipe. Du coup, je me retrouve avec une alpha mentalement instable et une meute qui désire plus que tout me parler de ce qui s'est passé depuis la mort de Mickaël. Je sors de la pièce, mon intuition était fondée.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous vous dîtes que tout est de ma faute. Que si je n'étais jamais venue, les choses seraient différentes et Mickaël serait encore en vie. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, Emily m'a sauvé la vie. Alors c'est à mon tour de l'aider, nous sommes son pack, nous devons la soutenir dans cette épreuve.

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, je n'aie pas l'habitude de parler devant autant de monde. Mais je dois les convaincre pour qu'ils puissent passer à autre chose. Je sais que vous avez l'impression que j'en fais un peu trop, mais je tiens vraiment à eux. Et oui, même à Hotchner.

\- Comment pouvons-nous aider ? demande alors un homme que je ne connais pas encore

\- Quel est ton nom ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaître tout le monde.

\- Je suis Tony.

\- Alors Tony, nous pouvons aider notre alpha en lui apportant du soutient. Qui sont les loups qui se sont fait mordre ?

A mon grand étonnement, plus de la moitié de la meute se trouve dans ce cas là.

\- Qu'un petit groupe aille la rassurer sur l'état de son ami et qu'il l'aide dans le processus. Pour le reste, il faut qu'on continue de protéger notre territoire. C'est notre maison, il ne faut pas que l'attaque de tout à l'heure se reproduise, que ceux qui peuvent encore patrouiller le fassent. Les autres continué de vous occuper des blessés.

Je suis encore plus surprise, ils obéissent aux ordres que je viens de leurs donnés. Mais je ne dois pas encore faiblir, je vais dans un coin pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer mon cœur qui continue de battre follement dans ma poitrine. Ce que je n'ai pas vu, c'est que je suis suivie.

\- Je sais qu'on n'est pas partie du bon pied toutes les deux, mais ce que tu viens de faire plus les explications de Pénélope, cela à remotivé tout le monde pour aider Emily. Dit alors Tamara

\- Merci

\- Aller, il faut continuer comme ça et tu deviendras une bêta.

\- Comme ça, je pourrais prendre ta place ?

On sourit toutes les deux, cela fait du bien après la soirée qu'on vient d'avoir


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou les amis, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté quelque chose :(  
**

**En tout cas, Bonne année à tout le monde :)**

**Avoir du plaisir**

* * *

Cela fait des heures et nous avons aucune amélioration de la part de Hotch, il est toujours transpirant et souffrant sur le canapé de la maison. Les jeunes loups de la meute ne savent pas trop ce qui se passe et les bêtas doivent prendre le relais. Et l'équipe me diriez vous, j'ai eu des nouvelles, Pénélope m'a appelé il y a quelques heures pour me dire qu'elle avait eu du mal à les convaincre, car apparemment Hotch ne prend pas souvent des congés même pour maladie. Je commence à penser que ce type est un bourreau de travail plus qu'autre chose, mais bon, lui et Emily sont fait du même moule. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle reviendrait une fois que les autres membres de l'équipe arrêteraient de lui poser des questions toutes les dix minutes. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que la meute avait finie par m'accepter et qu'ils m'avaient écoutés même si je ne suis encore qu'une oméga.

\- Alicia, il faut que tu viennes. Me dit Tamara depuis le porche de la maison

Elle me sort de mes pensé. Je rentre dans la maison, pour voir Hotch enfin réveillés et Emily entrain de pleurer.

\- Et bien, il vous en a fallu du temps Hotch. Dis-je

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demande t-il

\- Vous vous souvenez de quoi ? Demandais-je

\- Un groupe de loups, et un choc contre un arbre.

\- Et ?

\- Prentiss penché au-dessus de moi en me disant quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi.

Je me tourne alors vers notre alpha qui a finit de pleurer.

\- Hotch, vous étiez sur le point de mourir, Emily vous a mordu pour vous sauver la vie. Vous êtes maintenant l'un des nôtres.

Il fait les gros yeux, je crois qu'il est vraiment surpris, je crois que j'ai loupé quelque chose. Non, mais vous êtes d'accord avec moi, ce n'est pas comme ci c'était surprenant ce qui s'est passé plus tôt, je me trompe ?

\- Hotch on se calme, il fallait le faire, cela ne changera pas beaucoup de chose dans votre vie. Il faudra juste faire comme nous et vous verrez ce serra très facile.

Je commence moi aussi à paniquer, Emily est en pleur, elle n'arrive pas à se ressaisir et moi essayant d'arranger les choses, cela ne peut pas être pire. Tamara va vers Emily et lui chuchote à l'oreille quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à entendre. Mais on dirait que ça marche, notre alpha semble reprendre du poil de la bête, passez moi l'expression. Elle va vers notre nouveau louveteau, oui je sais, même si vous avez la quarantaine passé et que vous venez de vous faire mordre, vous êtes considéré comme un louveteau. Me demandez pas d'où ça sort, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Hotch, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez à cause de moi. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas supporter de vous perdre pour les erreurs que j'ai commises.

-eh, eh Emily ce n'est pas de votre faute, je suis en vie grâce à vous. Je dois juste apprendre à vivre avec.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, le chef de notre unité me surprend. Il se lève et va vers notre alpha et lui donne un baiser tendre.

\- Merci Emily

Le reste de l'assemblé est complètement gênée, moi y compris. Mais pas le temps de partir que mon téléphone sonne, c'est Pénélope.

\- Alors, alors ?!

Elle est complètement hystérique, je peux le comprendre, mais mes oreilles ne sont pas obligées de subir ses cris.

\- Pénélope, calme-toi !

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, notre chef bien aimé est dans le coma, les autres n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions sur notre disparition soudaine. Mais surtout pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenus encore.

Je la laisse parler, les membres de la meute sont sortis depuis longtemps, mais je suis encore dans la pièce avec le couple. Je fais signe à Hotch de venir et de prendre le téléphone. Il doit rassurer Pénélope sur son état.

\- Garcia ?

Je précise que j'ai mis sur haut-parleur

\- Oh mon dieu ! Hotch vous êtes en vie, je suis tellement contente d'entendre votre voix. J'ai eu si peur.

\- Je vais bien Garcia, tout cela grâce à Emily

Et oui, on à plus de Prentiss, maintenant, c'est Emily.

\- Emily ?

\- Je vais bien Pénélope.

\- Eh bien, qu'est ce que je dis autres Monsieur ?

\- Je suis partie prendre la relève car Jessica ne pouvait plus s'occuper de Jack.

\- D'accord

Quelques secondes de silence passent.

\- En tout cas, je suis contente de vous avoir avec nous Monsieur, Bienvenue dans la meute.

On sourit tous, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas encore bien réalisés. Mais Hotch est dans la meute maintenant, nous avons quelqu'un en plus dans la famille. Je prends le téléphone et je coupe la communication avec Pénélope. Je sais qu'on n'a pas donné d'excuses pour notre absence à Emily et moi, mais je suis sûre que Garcia trouvera quelque chose pour nous couvrir auprès des autres.

\- Je ne veux pas jouer les rabats joie, mais Hotch doit se présenter devant le reste de la meute.

\- Oui, je sais Alicia. Dit Emily

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demande le nouveau loup

\- Il va falloir vous transformer devant le reste de la meute, pour leur prouver que vous êtes l'un des nôtres. Explique Emily

\- Comment je fais ça ?

\- IL faut que vous visualisiez votre transformation.

-euh d'accord.

On voit qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment faire, c'est toujours difficile pour un louveteau de se transformer pour la première fois.

\- Alicia montre lui

\- D'accord

Je me concentre comme d'habitude, pour moi c'est facile. Le seul inconvénient c'est que je vais rester comme ça pendant un moment, je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour redevenir humaine tout de suite. Me voila maintenant une louve.

\- Cela paraît facile pour vous. Dit Hotch

Emily se tourne vers lui.

\- Je vais vous aider Hotch

Elle se colle contre lui, le partage de chaleur provoque un afflux d'émotions qui permet de se transformer plus facilement. Surtout si vous aimez la personne qui se colle contre vous et Emily sait ça.

\- Prentiss qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

\- je vous aide Hotch

Comment cela va se terminer, je ne sais pas encore. Mais sous ma forme de louve, je peux sentir certaines choses entre les deux. J'espère vraiment qu'il va réussir cet examen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut tout le monde, je sais que ça fait un bout de temps, mais je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration ces derniers temps.  
**

**j'espère quand même que cela vous plaira :)  
**

* * *

Je suis toujours entre les deux, je sens les hormones volaient dans la pièce. Je jappe légèrement lorsque je vois Hotch commençait à se transformer. Je n'aurais pas du, car il s'arrête.

\- Alicia !

Je baisse la tête, pour faire comprendre que je sais ce que j'ai fais. On toque à la porte, c'est Matthew.

\- Nous attendons le nouveau. Dit-il

\- nous serons là dans quelques minutes. Répond Emily

Je les suis, toujours en forme de louve bien entendu. Tous les membres de la meute sont présents pour regarder Aaron Hotchner devenir un loup pour la première fois de sa vie. Je suis assise à la droite de Pénélope qui est revenue miraculeusement de l'entretien avec le reste de l'équipe de profiler.

\- je vous expliquerais ce qui s'est passé après. Me dit-elle doucement

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, j'ai hâte de vois Hotch sous sa forme de loup et aussi connaître les réactions des humains qui sont devenus mes amis, enfin je crois.

\- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour accueillir un nouveau chiot dans notre meute. Je sais que l'attaque d'hier est encore dans les esprits de tout le monde et que vous vous demandez pourquoi il était présent sur notre territoire lors de cette attaque. Il est venu pour me protéger, il a compris ce que nous étions avant de venir.

Je jappe pour appuyer sa déclaration, je sais que je n'ai pas encore l'appui de toute la meute pour ce genre de décision.

\- Je suis d'accord avec notre alpha. Je tiens à l'agent Hotchner comme s'il était mon frère. Dit Pénélope

Je vois le regard surpris de Hotch. Je crois qu'il ne sait même pas ce que dit son équipe à propos de lui.

\- Mais Emily, nous savons que tu l'as mordu pour lui sauver la vie. Pourquoi ? demande Tamara

Emily rougit légèrement, c'est la question qui fâche et tout le monde connaît ou soupçonne d'avoir la réponse. Mais il faut qu'on l'entende de sa bouche, comme ça Emily marquera Hotch comme son compagnon et la gente masculine de la meute arrêtera de lui courir après pour devenir le nouvel alpha par procuration. Même si Hotch va devoir jouer ce rôle.

\- Je tiens beaucoup à lui, c'est mon patron et mon ami.

Je vois Pénélope sourire légèrement, Emily s'en est bien tirée pour cette fois, mais Pénélope et moi connaissons la vérité.

\- Nous devons le voir sous sa forme de loup. Dit John

Le sujet ne sera pas abandonnés, je sais ce que vous pensez, nous essayons de repousser le moment fatidique mais les membres de notre meute sont vraiment têtus et veulent vraiment savoir ce qui lie leur alpha à un chiot. Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, vous trouvez bizarre que je parle de Hotch comme un chiot mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Les nouveaux sont appelles comme ça, qu'ils soient jeunes ou vieux, on compte par rapport à leurs première transformation. Que ce soit pour apprendre à marcher, courir, chasser sous forme de loup. Bon revenons au présent, nous sommes toujours devant l'assemblé de notre meute, ils attendent tous. Je frotte mon museau contre la main d'Aaron pour l'encourager et savoir qu'on est là pour l'aider.

\- Il faut que vous visualisez votre transformation, laissez votre loup prendre le relais. Dit Emily

Ses yeux sont maintenant rouges, elle se colle contre lui. On sent le pouvoir de notre alpha, et nous voyons la transformation de Hotch commencé, ses yeux sont bleus. Je vous ais expliqué que nous sommes organisé en fonction du pouvoir, en premier il y a l'alpha bien sûr, celui qui donne les ordres et qui est censés protéger la meute. Ensuite nous avons les bêtas, ils sont chargés d'exécuter les ordres et de protéger la meute lorsque l'alpha n'est pas là. Puis nous avons les omégas, ceux qui font partis de la meute mais n'ont aucun pouvoir, mais on a besoin d'eux. L'alpha a les yeux rouges, les bêtas et les omégas ont les yeux jaunes, mais ceux qui ont tués des personnes dans leurs vies humaines ou métamorphes ont les yeux bleus. Bon revenons dans le présent, je vous présente officiellement le loup Hotch au pelage brun et aux yeux bleus. Il se colle contre Emily et hurle à la lune. Je me frotte contre lui pour lui dire bienvenue dans notre meute

\- bien joué. Lui dis-je

Il jappe et on hurle tous ensemble, un nouvel arrivant dans notre meute. Quelques heures plus tard, Hotch et moi avons retrouvé notre aspect humain.

\- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance Homme de patron, mais il faut que nous retournions au boulot. Nous avons été absent trop longtemps et je viens de recevoir un message de JJ, nous avons une affaire. Dit Pénélope

On gémit tous les trois, pour moi ça veut dire des cadavres et je déteste ça. Pour les deux autres, cela veut dire retour dans le monde réel et qu'ils doivent cacher leur nouvelle relation. Je ne vous ai pas dit ? Les prétendants au poste de mâle alpha ont clairement compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. En premier, il faut passer l'examen de Pénélope et ça ce n'est pas une mince affaire. En deuxième, je suis devenue très protective de notre femelle alpha, donc il faut aussi passer mon test. Donc pendant le laps de temps où nous étions à la maison, les deux agents bruns se sont rapprochés

\- allez !

On bouge sous le regard de Pénélope. Emily donne les directives habituelles aux Bêtas de la meute.

\- Nous pouvons y aller. Dit-elle

Quelques minutes de trajet et nous revoilà devant le bureau. Je suis un peu stressé, je vous remets en mémoire ce qui s'est passé pour que vous puissiez comprendre de quoi je parle. Un coup de téléphone de la maison pendant qu'on était en plein entretien avec Hotch après ce qui s'est passé sur la dernière enquête. Avec Emily, nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'hôpital pour faire bonne mesure devant le reste de l'équipe, Hotch qui embrasse Emily devant Rossi et moi. Départ en trombe du bureau pour aller aider notre meute. Hotch qui nous rejoint et se blesse gravement dans la bataille, Emily le mord pour lui sauver la vie. Et pour finir, on se retrouve devant le bureau avec un chiot fraîchement intronisé dans la meute. Je crois que j'ai assez bien résumé ce qui s'est passé durant la dernière semaine. Emily et Aaron se tiennent par la main

\- Je ne suis pas contre les histoires d'amour, mes boules de gommes adorées mais il va falloir se tenir maintenant et ne rien laissé transparaître. Dit Pénélope

\- Ah Pénélope, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi. Réplique Emily avec un grand sourire

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, Hotchner n'est qu'un jeune chiot et il ne contrôle pas encore assez bien ses nouveaux dons pour aller travailler. Je suis aussi un peu inquiète, je crois que je suis terre à terre comme vous, mais je dois apprendre à faire confiance et prier pour qu'on ne soit pas découvert. Mais ce que j'ai envie de voir, c'est comme la relation entre mes deux nouveaux tourtereaux va se dérouler.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé du temps qui se passe entre chaque mise à jour de mon histoire, mais j'ai de moins en moins envie ces derniers temps, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce qu'ils lisent mon histoire, je ne vais pas arrêter.  
**

**Voila bonne lecture**

* * *

Je suis toujours entre les deux, je sens les hormones volaient dans la pièce. Je jappe légèrement lorsque je vois Hotch commençait à se transformer. Je n'aurais pas du, car il s'arrête.

\- Alicia !

Je baisse la tête, pour faire comprendre que je sais ce que j'ai fais. On toque à la porte, c'est Matthew.

\- Nous attendons le nouveau. Dit-il

\- nous serons là dans quelques minutes. Répond Emily

Je les suis, toujours en forme de louve bien entendu. Tous les membres de la meute sont présents pour regarder Aaron Hotchner devenir un loup pour la première fois de sa vie. Je suis assise à la droite de Pénélope qui est revenue miraculeusement de l'entretien avec le reste de l'équipe de profiler.

\- je vous expliquerais ce qui s'est passé après. Me dit-elle doucement

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, j'ai hâte de vois Hotch sous sa forme de loup et aussi connaître les réactions des humains qui sont devenus mes amis, enfin je crois.

\- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour accueillir un nouveau chiot dans notre meute. Je sais que l'attaque d'hier est encore dans les esprits de tout le monde et que vous vous demandez pourquoi il était présent sur notre territoire lors de cette attaque. Il est venu pour me protéger, il a compris ce que nous étions avant de venir.

Je jappe pour appuyer sa déclaration, je sais que je n'ai pas encore l'appui de toute la meute pour ce genre de décision.

\- Je suis d'accord avec notre alpha. Je tiens à l'agent Hotchner comme s'il était mon frère. Dit Pénélope

Je vois le regard surpris de Hotch. Je crois qu'il ne sait même pas ce que dit son équipe à propos de lui.

\- Mais Emily, nous savons que tu l'as mordu pour lui sauver la vie. Pourquoi ? demande Tamara

Emily rougit légèrement, c'est la question qui fâche et tout le monde connaît ou soupçonne d'avoir la réponse. Mais il faut qu'on l'entende de sa bouche, comme ça Emily marquera Hotch comme son compagnon et la gente masculine de la meute arrêtera de lui courir après pour devenir le nouvel alpha par procuration. Même si Hotch va devoir jouer ce rôle.

\- Je tiens beaucoup à lui, c'est mon patron et mon ami.

Je vois Pénélope sourire légèrement, Emily s'en est bien tirée pour cette fois, mais Pénélope et moi connaissons la vérité.

\- Nous devons le voir sous sa forme de loup. Dit John

Le sujet ne sera pas abandonnés, je sais ce que vous pensez, nous essayons de repousser le moment fatidique mais les membres de notre meute sont vraiment têtus et veulent vraiment savoir ce qui lie leur alpha à un chiot. Je sais que pour certains d'entre vous, vous trouvez bizarre que je parle de Hotch comme un chiot mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Les nouveaux sont appelles comme ça, qu'ils soient jeunes ou vieux, on compte par rapport à leurs première transformation. Que ce soit pour apprendre à marcher, courir, chasser sous forme de loup. Bon revenons au présent, nous sommes toujours devant l'assemblé de notre meute, ils attendent tous. Je frotte mon museau contre la main d'Aaron pour l'encourager et savoir qu'on est là pour l'aider.

\- Il faut que vous visualisez votre transformation, laissez votre loup prendre le relais. Dit Emily

Ses yeux sont maintenant rouges, elle se colle contre lui. On sent le pouvoir de notre alpha, et nous voyons la transformation de Hotch commencé, ses yeux sont bleus. Je vous ais expliqué que nous sommes organisé en fonction du pouvoir, en premier il y a l'alpha bien sûr, celui qui donne les ordres et qui est censés protéger la meute. Ensuite nous avons les bêtas, ils sont chargés d'exécuter les ordres et de protéger la meute lorsque l'alpha n'est pas là. Puis nous avons les omégas, ceux qui font partis de la meute mais n'ont aucun pouvoir, mais on a besoin d'eux. L'alpha a les yeux rouges, les bêtas et les omégas ont les yeux jaunes, mais ceux qui ont tués des personnes dans leurs vies humaines ou métamorphes ont les yeux bleus. Bon revenons dans le présent, je vous présente officiellement le loup Hotch au pelage brun et aux yeux bleus. Il se colle contre Emily et hurle à la lune. Je me frotte contre lui pour lui dire bienvenue dans notre meute

\- bien joué. Lui dis-je

Il jappe et on hurle tous ensemble, un nouvel arrivant dans notre meute. Quelques heures plus tard, Hotch et moi avons retrouvé notre aspect humain.

\- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance Homme de patron, mais il faut que nous retournions au boulot. Nous avons été absent trop longtemps et je viens de recevoir un message de JJ, nous avons une affaire. Dit Pénélope

On gémit tous les trois, pour moi ça veut dire des cadavres et je déteste ça. Pour les deux autres, cela veut dire retour dans le monde réel et qu'ils doivent cacher leur nouvelle relation. Je ne vous ai pas dit ? Les prétendants au poste de mâle alpha ont clairement compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. En premier, il faut passer l'examen de Pénélope et ça ce n'est pas une mince affaire. En deuxième, je suis devenue très protective de notre femelle alpha, donc il faut aussi passer mon test. Donc pendant le laps de temps où nous étions à la maison, les deux agents bruns se sont rapprochés

\- allez !

On bouge sous le regard de Pénélope. Emily donne les directives habituelles aux Bêtas de la meute.

\- Nous pouvons y aller. Dit-elle

Quelques minutes de trajet et nous revoilà devant le bureau. Je suis un peu stressé, je vous remets en mémoire ce qui s'est passé pour que vous puissiez comprendre de quoi je parle. Un coup de téléphone de la maison pendant qu'on était en plein entretien avec Hotch après ce qui s'est passé sur la dernière enquête. Avec Emily, nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'hôpital pour faire bonne mesure devant le reste de l'équipe, Hotch qui embrasse Emily devant Rossi et moi. Départ en trombe du bureau pour aller aider notre meute. Hotch qui nous rejoint et se blesse gravement dans la bataille, Emily le mord pour lui sauver la vie. Et pour finir, on se retrouve devant le bureau avec un chiot fraîchement intronisé dans la meute. Je crois que j'ai assez bien résumé ce qui s'est passé durant la dernière semaine. Emily et Aaron se tiennent par la main

\- Je ne suis pas contre les histoires d'amour, mes boules de gommes adorées mais il va falloir se tenir maintenant et ne rien laissé transparaître. Dit Pénélope

\- Ah Pénélope, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi. Réplique Emily avec un grand sourire

Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, Hotchner n'est qu'un jeune chiot et il ne contrôle pas encore assez bien ses nouveaux dons pour aller travailler. Je suis aussi un peu inquiète, je crois que je suis terre à terre comme vous, mais je dois apprendre à faire confiance et prier pour qu'on ne soit pas découvert. Mais ce que j'ai envie de voir, c'est comme la relation entre mes deux nouveaux tourtereaux va se dérouler.

\- ou étiez vous passé ? demande Morgan un peu en colère

-On se calme, mon adonis en chocolat. Nous avions des affaires à régler qui ne réquisioner pas votre présence

Apparemment la parole de Pénélope fait loi quand elle ne veut pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires.

\- Hotch vous allez bien, et Jack aussi ?

-euh oui, je suis désolé d'être parti sans rien vous dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Je sens le rythme cardiaque de Hotch augmenté.

\- je ne veux pas joué les rabats joie, les gars mais il faut qu'on se remette au travail. Dit Emily

Au moment où nous parlons, le chef Strauss apparaît.

\- Agent Prentiss et Hotchner dans mon bureau

Aie, je me demande comment ça va finir. Mes deux nouveaux tourtereaux se déplacent vers le bureau du patron.

-Bon et bien on a pu qu'à prier pour eux. Dit David

Je regarde Pénélope dans la peur, j'espère qu'Emily va réussir à la calmer si jamais Strauss l'énerve. Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai entendu des tas de rumeurs sur elle, alors je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée.

\- Alicia, tu peux venir avec moi ? demande David

\- Bien sur

Je le suis, jusqu'à son bureau

\- je sais que vous mentez toutes les trois. Depuis la scène dans l'hôpital, Emily n'est plus la même. Elle semble surprotectrice avec Aaron

\- je ne vois de quoi vous voulez parler

Je suis nerveuse, il est voyant ou quoi. Nous avons réussi à cacher la vérité aux autres, mais lui ne l'achète pas.

\- ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, je me trompe ?

je crois qu'il faut que je joue sur ce terrain pour le moment, quitte à m'en prendre plein la tête plus tard.

\- oui

\- pourquoi vous mettre dans la confidence et pas nous ?

\- Je vis chez Emily et Pénélope était là à un mauvais moment dans leur date, donc au lieu de lui cacher, ils lui ont dit à elle aussi.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans le bureau de Strauss, mais j'espère que cela ne va détruire ce que nous avons eu du mal à mettre en place depuis la mort de Mickael.


End file.
